Escúchame ahora
by The mysterious eyes
Summary: Bella me había disparado y había sido un tiro a mi corazón-Te amo-Escuché la voz dulce de la que era mi Bella. Quería volver a ese día. Ese día en que éramos unos jóvenes enamorados. Ese día en que la tenía a ella. ¿Qué había pasado? Esa chica de ojos fríos no era mi Bella. No sabía que tendría que hacer, pero volvería a tener al amor de mi vida. Era una promesa. -Cambio de nombre-
1. Prólogo

_Summary: __Bella me había disparado y había sido un tiro a mi corazón-Te amo-Escuché la voz dulce de la que era mi Bella. Quería volver a ese día. Ese día en que éramos unos jóvenes enamorados. Ese día en que la tenía a ella. ¿Qué había pasado? Esa chica de ojos fríos no era mi Bella. No sabía que tendría que hacer, pero volvería a tener al amor de mi vida. Era una promesa _

_Disclaimer: __Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer._

_Nota: _

**Adrenalina por mis venas**

**By: The mysterious Eyes**

**Prólogo**

Derrapé el auto hasta estacionarlo a cinco metros de distancia de su coche.

—Bella—bajé feliz—Aquí estas—dije relajado. Empecé a acercarme, pero ella sacó una pistola y la dirigía hacia mí.

—Bella—Me paré y levanté mis manos _¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?_—Cariño, ¿Qué haces?

Ella seguía viéndome con esos ojos fríos y libres de sentimientos. Pero había un deje de confusión que iba creciendo poco a poco.

—Bella, amor—dije con los ojos en la arma—Soy yo, tu Edward. ¿No me reconoces?

Bella frunció el ceño pero seguía sin bajar el arma—Oh no, Bella. No me hagas esto—dije preocupado, _Bella había salido en los expedientes de Aro, ¡No podía ser ahora una de ellos!_—Por favor, por favor. Dime que no has hecho una locura y has matado a alguien—

Bella sonrió sínicamente—Si—fue su simple respuesta.

Solté un suspiro quebrado. Por más que había intentado evitar que ensuciara sus tiernas y delicadas manos con sangre, no había podido.

—¿A qui-quien?—dije bajando mis manos. ¿Qué más daba? Esa no era mi Bella ¿Qué había pasado?

—A ti—sonrió más. Abrí mis ojos, pero antes de poder reaccionar sentí el dolor en mi pecho el cual me hizo caer.

Exhalé e inhalé con mis ojos cerrados tratando de tranquilizarme. Quería entender que había pasado. Escuché como su auto arrancó y mis extremidades empezaron a hormiguear. Bella me había disparado y no había sido un tiro estúpido, ese tiro estaba dirigido a mi corazón.

—Te amo—Escuché la voz dulce de la que era mi Bella. Quería volver a ese día. Ese día en que éramos unos jóvenes enamorados. Ese día en que la tenía a ella. ¿Qué había pasado? Esa chica de ojos fríos no era mi Bella. Me disparo ¿Por qué? No lo se. Solo estaba seguro de una cosa. Ella ya no me recordaba.

No sabía que pasaría, no sabía que tendría que hacer, pero volvería a tener al amor de mi vida en mis brazos. Era una promesa.

**Hey!**

**Aquí está la correcciones que le hice **** Esta un poquitillo ampliado. Una de las críticas es que era muy plano y no explicaba que pasaba, ni los sentimientos de los personajes. Pero es que ese es el plan. Que no se sepa, porque por algo es de misterio **** No quiero que sepan todavía la personalidad de los personajes porque me gustaría que se vayan creando ideas conforme pasan los capítulos. Sin más que decir…Me retiro.**


	2. Punto Débil

_Summary: __Bella me había disparado y había sido un tiro a mi corazón-Te amo-Escuché la voz dulce de la que era mi Bella. Quería volver a ese día. Ese día en que éramos unos jóvenes enamorados. Ese día en que la tenía a ella. ¿Qué había pasado? Esa chica de ojos fríos no era mi Bella. No sabía que tendría que hacer, pero volvería a tener al amor de mi vida. Era una promesa _

_-*-Todos humanos.-*-_

_Disclaimer: __Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer._

_Nota:¡Hola! Aquí ya esta el capitulo corregido, les recomiendo que las que ya lo leyeron lo vuelvan a hacer, ya que cambie una que otra cosa, y si no lo leen lo siguiente no lo entenderán :*_

**Adrenalina por mis venas**

**By: The mysterious Eyes**

_**Punto Débil.**_

_**Edward P.O.V**_

—Objetivo en la mira, lista para disparar—dijo Bella con voz profesional

—No vayas a disparar—le dije corriendo por los pasillos de la mansión

— ¡No me retes, sabes que lo haré!-Escuche la frustración en su voz

— ¡Isabella Swan, es una orden!-dije corriendo más rápido—Ya casi llego.

Escuche su respiración pero no me dio ninguna respuesta _¿Qué no entendía que lo hacía todo por su bien?_

Llegué hacía el despacho en menos de cinco minutos seguido por Emmett, Alice y Rosalie.

—No te muevas, Cayo—dije sacando las esposas—Por fin, alguien aliado a Aro—Dije con entusiasmo y profesionalismo.

Cuando lo espose vi de reojo que Bella guardaba su pistola en su pantalón, mientras suspiraba y se iba.

—Llama a la policía Rosalie, toma Emmett—dije dándole a Cayo.

—Está enojada, hermano—me dijo Emmett-mi hermano mayor-sonriendo burlonamente.

Suspiré _Parecía una niña pequeña ¿Cuándo se cansaría de este ritual? _—Cuando llegue la policía se dirigen a nuestro cuartel, me iré con Bella, los esperamos allá—dije antes de dirigirme al coche donde Bella ya esperaba.

Cuando me metí voltee a verla y ella miraba hacia la ventana con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. _¡BA! Esta que hecha humo_

El viaje fue en un incómodo silencio, y cuando llegamos a nuestra mansión Bella se bajó y azotó la puerta. Suspire frustrado _Esta mujer haría que me salieran canas verdes por frustración_. Estacioné y bajé, Bella seguía poniendo las claves para que la seguridad de la casa se desactivara y pudiésemos entrar.

Me acerqué a ella por su espalda y puse mi mano en un panel que había a un costado de la puerta. Bella se tensó por mi cercanía—Acuérdate que se instaló éste programa para hacer el acceso más rápido—le dije al oído.

Cuando la puerta se abrió Bella entró dejándome parado como un idiota. Me apreté el puente de la nariz viendo cómo iba a la cocina mientras yo seguía parado en el marco de la puerta.

Cerré la puerta y la seguí a la cocina. Ella estaba tomando un vaso con agua con los ojos cerrados. _¡Tan hermosa!_

Me acerqué y le quité el vaso bruscamente haciendo que el agua cayera. Bella abrió los ojos enojada— ¡¿Qué mier…—Le interrumpí besándola fieramente y poniendo mis manos en su nuca evitando que se separará. Bella forcejeó unos segundos hasta que se rindió. Cuando dejo de tratar de alejarme mi agarre se volvió dulce y mis labios también. Cuando me separé iba a dar un paso hacia atrás para poder ver su dulce cara, pero pise el agua y me caí llevando conmigo a Bella. Caímos al suelo y Bella se golpeó en mi pecho. Nos carcajeamos hasta quedarnos sin aire— El Karma es una perra—dijo Bella cuando recupero el aire.

Le sonreí tiernamente—Te amo, amor. Entiende que lo hago todo por tu bien.

— Yo también te amo, mi Edward—inició con voz de reproche— Pero entiende que ya no soy la niña de dieciocho años que acababa de entrar a la CIA, ya tengo veinticinco y soy lo suficientemente grande para ser profesional y que no me afecte una muerte—dijo Bella con un puchero.

—Me vale cacahuates—dije tiernamente—No quiero que ensucies tus manos con sangre—Fruncí el seño—Tu debes ir al Cielo

—Pero tú has matado, y sé que también iras ahí—dije Bella en el mismo tono de una niña de cinco años

—Una vez fue por supervivencia y la otra fue para defenderte a ti, cariño. Eso no me hace merecedor de estar ahí—dije abrazándola y recargando mi cabeza en el suelo no importando que me mojara. Cerré mis ojos—Recuerda que solo quiero lo mejor para ti, pequeña—Sentí un beso en mi labios. _Yo ya estoy condenado no tengo porque llevarla conmigo a ese infierno.*_

Bella suspiró—Lo siento, sé que solo me quieres proteger, pero a veces me siento como una niña pequeña.

—No te preocupes, pero sí, eres mi niña pequeña—dije besándola y volteándonos quedando ella debajo de mí.

— ¡Hey!—Bella rio cuando se mojó toda la parte trasera. Yo le sonreí juguetonamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así? Debíamos estar a mano-le di un beso. Cuando nos separamos la mire y ví que aunque en sus ojos había diversión también había una clara señal que me estaba diciendo "Corre"-Debo correr ¿verdad?-Bella asintió, yo me levanté de ella y salí corriendo mientras escuchaba su risas. Me escondí atrás de la puerta de nuestra habitación.

Escuchaba como Bella iba abriendo puerta por puerta. Me apreté la boca para no reír cuando Bella entró a la habitación y no me vio.

Cerré la puerta y ella me volteo a ver. Le guiñe un ojo y la cargué.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¿Entonces no encontraron más pruebas?—dije distraído— ¿No dijo nada sobre el próximo movimiento de Aro?— Voltee a ver a Jasper.

El negó-Nada Edward, pero…—dijo Jasper mirándome a los ojos—Dijo… —Se aclaró la garganta— "No saben la estupidez que están cometiendo. Aro ya sabe que lo están persiguiendo, los tiene muy vigilados y sabe sus puntos débiles, si Edward no quiere perder lo que más ama, debería dejarnos en paz"

Abrí mis ojos—Es imposible que nos vigile, somos de la CIA, prácticamente no existimos—dijo Emmett. Voltee a verlo y le di un asentimiento dándole la razón.

— ¿Qué crees que haga?—dijo Bella a mi lado, ya que estábamos todos sentados en la mesa del "comedor" la cual tenía función de mesa de juntas.

Tome su mano _"No, a ti no te puede hacer nada. Yo simplemente … me muero"_—No creo que me vaya a atacar—Dije con el ceño fruncido-No le conviene, somos más que su asociación, y ya destruimos el sesenta por ciento de sus negocios.

—Exacto, pero no hay que fiarnos—dijo Rosalie

—Lo se Rosalie—dije todavía mirando los papeles.

— ¿Y qué hacemos ahora? Estoy en verdad cansada, Edward—dijo Alice apoyándose en el hombro de Jasper.

Mire a mi hermana que se veía con las ojeras de dos días sin dormir. Me mordí el labio, ninguno de nosotros había dormido en dos días, pero todavía teníamos que ver estos documentos, voltee a ver mi Bella y también se veía muy cansada. Asentí

Bella volteo a ver a Jasper—Hermano sube a Alice—-le dijo viéndolos con ternura. Yo sabía que para ella estaba de maravilla que su hermano estuviera con su mejor amiga. Y Alice compartía ese mismo sentimiento.

—Yo te ayudo, Edward—dijeron Emmett y Bella al mismo tiempo

Negué con la cabeza—Vayan a dormir, yo les llamo si algo malo pasa—Les sonreí y Emmett se fue después de darme una palmada en la espalda en señal de un "Gracias" pero Bella se sentó en mis piernas.

—Yo te puedo acompañar, enserio—dijo apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho

Le sonreí con ternura—Amor, se te cierran los ojos de cansancio—le di un beso en la frente.

—Al menos déjame dormir aquí contigo—Me hizo un puchero. Yo le sonreí y me acomodé en la silla para que ella quedara cómoda

Después de una hora Bella estaba profundamente dormida, así que me pare y la fui a poner en uno de los sillones de la sala, pero me agarró del cuello de la camisa y por más que intente zafarme no pude, así que me puse como tanto le encantaba, que era poner su cabeza en mi piernas. Después de acomodarme de esa manera seguí leyendo. Toda la casa estaba a oscuras menos una lámpara que estaba a mi derecha, debían de ser las dos de la mañana por lo menos.

Seguía leyendo todos los fraudes que Cayo le ayudo a hacer a Aro, _era un hijo de perra._

Seguía pasando las hojas hasta que un sobre me llamo la atención. Lo abrí y lo que leí me dejo impactado…

-¡CHICOS!-grité apenas acabe de leerlo.

Bella despertó alarmada yo le di un masaje en su cabeza para relajarla en lo que los demás venían.

— ¡¿Qué paso?!—dijeron todos bajando a toda velocidad.

—Vístanse, salimos en dos minutos, quiero armas. Tu Jasper programas de rastreo, Emmett equipo de defensa, Rosalie, Alice, y Bella, prepárense que nos tocarán los autos hoy-dije serio todos cabecearon y salieron corriendo.

En dos minutos ya estábamos en los coches con los intercomunicadores puestos.

— ¿Ya nos puedes decir que pasa?—dijo Emmett

—Aro le había dejado una carta diciendo que haría una balacera dirigida hacia el orfanato.

—Maldito—se escuchó la voz de Alice

—Quiero ubicaciones—Dije con mi voz de jefe

—Área central, estoy con Jasper—dijo Emmett

—Yo me vine sola y estoy también por Central Park

—Igual yo vine sola—Dijeron Rosalie y Bella al mismo tiempo

—Yo estoy a tu derecha—dijo Rosalie, voltee y definitivamente el coche de Rose estaba a mi costado

—Y yo estoy a una calle de los malditos.—

—Perfecto, chicos—dije—Empieza la carrea. Escuchen bien. Emmett y Jasper encárguense de decirnos las posiciones de los atacantes y si alguno de nosotros puede ayudar en algo al otro si está en peligro, además de desactivar armas, Emmet—Dije—Alice, Rosalie y Bella nuestro trabajo es alejarlos del orfanato y tratar de capturarlos. ¿Listos?

—Afirmativo—dijeron.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— ¡Edward!—escuché el grito de Jasper mientras yo iba bajando por un puente mientras veía como el auto de unos de los aliados de Aro explotaba.

— ¿Qué pasa?—dije feliz.

— ¡Bella está en peligro!—….

Mi mundo se congeló _¡NO! ¡NO! ¡ELLA NO!_

— ¡Ve ya!—dijo—Está seis calles al norte de Central Park. Sálvala, por favor.-Escuche su voz demasiado angustiada.

Mi repuesta fue el acelerador de mi auto a toda su potencia.

_No, no, no. Esto no estaba bien. Está muy lejos, a ninguno de nosotros nos persiguieron tan lejos. Esto me da un muy mal presentimiento._

—Bella—le hablé por el intercomunicador cuando creí que ya estaba suficientemente cerca para que le llegara la señal— ¿Nena? ¿Me escuchas?

—Edward—escuché el alivio en su voz, al igual que el miedo tratando de ser calmado.

—Dame informes ¿Qué te pasa?— Dije tratando de mantenerme sereno.

—Hay un carro de ellos, un hombre y una mujer, no los identifico Edward, pero es muy bueno, es el mejor corredor que he visto—Dijo con voz temblorosa.

Trate de calmar el miedo en mi voz, ella podía con eso, lo sabía, confiaba en ella.- Hermosa, ¿Te acuerdas como nos conocimos? Yo sé que tú eres la mejor corredora de los EUA. Relájate, concentrarte, usa tus velocidades, y piensa en nuestra canción ¿Sí? Voy para allá.

—Okay, Edward, trataré de…—Una explosión sonó al otro lado haciendo que el intercomunicador rugiera.

— ¡Bella!—grité ¿Por qué Jasper no hace nada? _Estás demasiado lejos de su base tarado— _¡Bella, amor! ¡¿Estás bien?!

—Edward— escuché un susurro cargado de dolor.

—Vaya, vaya—escuché una voz lejana. Crujidos sonaban en mi auricular— ¿Bueno?—Se escuchó más fuerte la voz rasposa, como si hablara directamente al micrófono.

— ¿Quién eres?—

—¡Oh! Edward, mi querido Edward—escuché su risa. Aro—Ella es tu querida Bella ¿O no?

—No, no lo es—dije nervioso, pero sin hacerlo notar.

— ¿En serio? ¡¿Por qué me tomas?! La llevo investigando desde hace mucho tiempo.

_La llevo investigando desde hace mucho tiempo… _Mierda _— _¡No te metas con ella, con ella no! ¡Yo soy el Jefe del grupo! ¡Atácame a mí!—dije enojado mientras manejaba a una velocidad demasiado peligrosa—Déjala en paz si no quieres que te de caza y te mate con mis propias manos-dije tratando de controlarme

—Querido, caza ya me estás dando, pero me gustaría darte otra razón.

— ¿Eh?—dije sin entender

—Digamos que…—Se escuchó un silencio—Tu Bella…—otro silencio, y luego un disparo. El grito de Bella dio eco en mis oídos.

— ¡Déjala hijo de perra! ¡¿Qué hiciste?!—

—No debiste haberte metido conmigo—susurró—Lo peor de todo, es que has perdido algo valioso por una estupidez, me has perseguido a mí, cuando querido Edward, déjame avisarte que yo no soy la cabeza de ésta Mafia. Hay un incendio a dos kilómetros de donde estás. Ahí encontrarás a tu Bella—dijo. Yo seguía majeando en shock— Por cierto…el dolor psicológico es el más insoportable—Al terminar eso, escuché como el micrófono crujía al ser pisado.

Mi coche perdió el control por la velocidad exagerada y se volcó hasta chocar contra un árbol.

El dolor estaba en otro plano yo solo podía pensar: Bella. Mi Bella.

Respiré hondo y me zafé el cinturón de seguridad, salí del auto y me examiné. No dolía nada. Pero tal vez era por la adrenalina que corría por mis venas. Así que sin pensarlo más tiempo empecé a correr esos dos kilómetros que me faltaban.

—Edward, los matones de Aro han huido, vamos para allá—Escuché a Jasper, ya debían estar cerca como para haber escuchado su señal.

—Fue un truco, Jazz, no atacaban al orfanato, atacaban a mi punto débil—susurré con dolor aún sabiendo que no escucharían.

Cuando llegué un dolor en mi pierna me impidió caminar más y caí de rodillas justo en frente del auto incendiado. Escuché el chirrido de un coche a mis espaldas. Yo seguía viendo hacia el incendio, solo sentía las heridas de mi cara arder por la sal de mis lágrimas.

—Edward—escuché a Alice llegar—¿Y Bella?—dijo cuándo todos llegaron y me rodearon, voltee a ver ausente al incendio. Cuando entendieron el mensaje las chicas se taparon la boca y empezaron a sollozar.

Yo seguía en mi estado de shock. Rosalie rápido llamo a una ambulancia, bomberos y policías.

Jasper me volteo a ver y me paró jalándome del cuello de mi chamarra— ¡Te pedí que la salvaras! ¡Se supone que la amabas!—me gritó con las lágrimas cayendo por su cara— ¡Mi hermanita! ¡Mi hermana se está quemando ahí adentro! ¡Por tu culpa!- _¡Lo se Jasper! ¡LO SE!_

Yo seguía en mi estado fuera de la realidad, pero las lágrimas seguían cayendo, esas palabras dolían, ¡Joder! ¡Dolían tanto!

— ¡Jasper!—le dijo Alice haciendo que me soltara y dejándome caer al suelo—Conozco a mi hermano, y sé que hizo todo lo que pudo ¿Verdad?—me volteo a ver, y yo baje mi vista llorando más, la realidad estaba empezando a golpearme—Déjame checarte hermano—dijo Alice sentándose a mi lado.

Empezó por mis brazos, mi cuello, mi cara-Que además de varios rapones y cortadas no estaba tan mal- mi abdomen, hasta llegar a mi pierna donde un dolor inmenso hizo que casi soltara un grito, Alice me volteo a ver preocupada y con ayuda de Emmett me paró—Mierda, hermano, te has roto la pierna, pero no solo eso. Apuesto a que corriste por llegar aquí en un ataque de adrenalina ¿Verdad?—Me dijo y yo asentí—Esto no se ve bien Edward, toda la parte de atrás está llena de sangre, esperemos que no hayas cortado tendones—dijo antes de que Emmett me cargara y viera la luz de la ambulancia venir. Apoye mi cabeza en el hombro de Emmett, me sentía como un bebé. Pero eso era lo que necesitaba. Había perdido al amor de mi vida. Quería que mi mamá viniera me arropara y me dijera "Todo va a estar bien, lo prometo" Pero sabía que eso no pasaría. Y tendría que enfrentar la dura realidad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Todos estaban de negro y había una bandera arriba del ataúd.

No podía acercarme, simplemente no podía.

Jasper estaba arrodillado a lado despidiéndose de su hermana. El amor de mi vida. Habían pasado tres días y él era el que más me entendía, todas las noches desde su muerte me acompañaba la noche entera mientras ambos llorábamos.

Me había pedido perdón por su comportamiento, había dicho que yo no tenía la culpa. Pero si la tenía, pude haber conducido más rápido, pude no haberme metido a la CIA así ella no me hubiera seguido. Yo lo sabía. Yo era el culpable de su muerte.

La CIA, el destino y la muerte se habían aliado cruelmente. Y por eso habíamos tomado una decisión, dejaríamos la CIA y nos iríamos lejos, iríamos al otro lado del mundo. A Londres.

Voltee a ver al ataúd que estaba a diez metros y luego al cielo. Ella estaba ahí, lo sabía, por algo había valido la pena el evitar que matara, si yo ya estaba condenado, no había porque condenarla a ella, aunque eso significara no verla aún después de la muerte.

Suspire y cerré los ojos.

_-Bella, ¡aquí estas!-dije relajado. Empecé a acercarme-Bella, amor. Soy yo, tu Edward. _

Solo así la vería. Solo en sueños.

**HEY!**

**Perdón por la tardanza, es que tuve varios inconvenientes familiares.**

**¿Les gusto más este cambio? De este guion "-" a éste "—"? Yo lo veía como una cosa irrelevante, pues todos los fics que he leído así esta el guion, pero en la critica hablaron sobre eso… y algunas faltas de acento. Y bueeeno, aproveche por cambiar algo o alargar. Gracias por su paciencia.**

**¿Reviews? ¿Volvieron a llorar? XD**

**Las quiero.**


	3. Traicionera, sádica y chica coqueta

Summary: _Bella me había disparado y había sido un tiro a mi corazón-Te amo-Escuché la voz dulce de la que era mi Bella. Quería volver a ese día. Ese día en que éramos unos jóvenes enamorados. Ese día en que la tenía a ella. ¿Qué había pasado? Esa chica de ojos fríos no era mi Bella. No sabía que tendría que hacer, pero volvería a tener al amor de mi vida. Era una promesa _

_-*-Todos humanos.-*-_

Disclaimer: _Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer.  
Éste capitulo se parece a un pedazo de la película "rápidos y furiosos 6"_

Nota: La primera y última parte son recuerdos, el primero en TERCERA P.O.V y el último en EDWARD P.O.V.  
Habrá cosas que al principio no entenderán (Recuerdos) Pero más adelante se les explicará.

— _¿No crees que eres muy joven para esto? —le dijo el chico de quince años pisando el acelerador haciendo que su carro diera un sonoro rugido._

—_Tenemos la misma edad, no me mientas—dijo la chica de cabellos marrones sonriendo socarronamente, mientras apretaba sus guantes._

—_Prometo no hacerte daño. Pero es obvio que yo ganaré—Edward se mordió el labio. Esa chica con tan solo haberla visto antes tres carreras sentía un fuerte sentimiento por ella. La quería cuidar y proteger, quería que estuviera con él._

—_No lo creas—Bella le sonrió._

_Edward le sonrió—Traicionera, sádica…y Chica coqueta—Bella le sonrió coquetamente y aceleraron cuando escucharon el "GO"_

**Adrenalina por mis venas**

**By: The mysterious Eyes**

**Traicionera, sádica y chica coqueta.**

**2 años después**

_**Edward P.O.V**_

Voltee a ver todos lados _Sé que hay alguien ahí. Te siento._

Después de ver que nadie me veía me dirigí a la parada del camión.

Paré el camión y esperé a que todos pasaran para que yo pudiera entrar. Siempre como un caballero. Como a _ella _le gustaba.

Me senté y me volví a perder en mis pensamientos.

El sentimiento de que alguien me observa me hizo regresar al presente. Una chica rubia y despampanante me miraba coqueta. Pero no tan bonita, ni coqueta como _ella. _Le sonreí un poco incómodo y me paré para bajar, ya que ya habíamos llegado a mi parada.

Baje en movimientos fluidos, como solo un ex agente de la CIA puede hacerlo.

—Disculpa…—Alguien me detuvo tomándome de mi hombro. Suspiré frustrado. Voltee con una forzada sonrisa por educación.

— ¿Si? —dije al ver que era la misma chica rubia del camión.

—Tienes tiempo…digo para…o sea tú….yo…querrías—empezó a tartamudear. Yo seguí con mi cara serena. No me burlaría a expensas de ella, y seguía sin entender que quería cómo para que yo la ayudase—¿Tu querrías tomar un café conmigo? Digo…si tienes tiempo—dijo ruborizada. _¿Por qué con tan solo llevar tres horas de mi rutina normal he encontrado tantas cosas en común con ella?_

—Yo…lo siento —dije apenado—Pero…no puedo…— dije bajando mi cabeza.

— ¡Oh!—Levantó la cara, pero no me volteo a ver —L-lo siento—escuché como su voz se rompió.

—Hey—dije bajito en un tono reconfortante. Tome su barbilla entre mis manos he hice que me volteara a ver — Eres muy bonita, y me encantaría salir a tomar un café contigo. Pero yo…tengo novia—No era una mentira completa, tenía novia. Estaba muerta, pero tenía novia. —Y la amo mucho—dije quitando mi mano de su barbilla

—Es una chica afortunada—Dicho esto me sonrió y se fue.

Deje que mi vista se quedará en el camino que la chica había tomado—Yo era el chico afortunado—susurré.

Seguí mi camino hasta llegar a la tienda de música.

— ¿Qué tal Edward? —dijo Ángela

— ¿Qué tal Ang? —le dije a modo de respuesta mientras le sonreía.

Me dirigí a la parte de los discos. Debussy, Chopin, Beethoven. _No eso no, me recuerda a ella._

Tomé un disco de Bruno Mars y me dirigí hacia la caja.

—Edward—Ángela me dirigió la palabra después de cobrarme el disco— ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? Un poco personal—dijo ruborizada. Yo desvié mi vista. Asentí mirando al suelo.

—Vienes una vez cada dos semanas desde hace dos años. Te detienes al frente de los discos de música clásica—Ángela paró como si meditara si era buena idea decir lo siguiente—Frunces el ceño como si recordaras algo doloroso y decides alejarte de ahí para ir por música más movida.

Me quedé callado _¿Tan transparente era?_

—No pasa nada Ang—dije con la voz baja —Es solo que extraño a alguien.

Sentí su mano en mi hombro. Fruncí el ceño. No quería lástima.

—No es un gesto de lástima—Al parecer Ang me conocía— Solo quiero que sepas que aquí estaré si algo pasa.

Le medio sonreí —Bueno ya me voy—dije tomando la bolsa y dirigiéndome a la salida.

.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba en el patio trasero con la música de Mars a todo volúmen cuando sentí que me tomaban por la espalda. Di un golpe en el estómago y en la mandíbula al extraño-que utilizó toda su fuerza en mí- para luego alejarme.

— ¿Emmett? — Dije cuando lo vi tomándose el estómago

—Mierda Edward, se nota que aunque ya pasaron dos años tú sigues con esos estúpidos nervios. Creo que me rompiste la costilla—dijo como niño pequeño

Me reí por su berrinche —…Espera… si tú estás aquí, eso significa que…—No pude terminar cuando sentí brazos alrededor mío y era mi pequeña hermana y mi cuñada Rose

— ¡Edward! Te extrañe—dijo Alice haciendo un puchero. Me reí feliz y la cargué. Solo cuando estaban todos ellos era cuando no recordaba lo melancólica que era mi vida.

—También yo duende—dije bajándola y saludando a Jasper—¿No se supone que regresaban dentro de un mes?

— ¡Edward!—Dijo Emmett con un puchero—Acabamos de llegar de un viaje de un año por toda Europa y tú ¿¡Ya nos quieres correr de Inglaterra?! ¡Te dije Rosie! ¡Eddie no nos quiere!

Rodee los ojos. En verdad los extrañaba.

—¿Qué pensabas hacer hermano? —dijo Jasper

—Iba a pedir pizza—les sonreí—Y ahora con más razón lo haré —Les sonreí —Tienen que decirme todas sus aventuras y que les ha contado Carlisle

.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Entonces—contaba Alice muy animada mientras era abrazada por un muy sonriente Jasper—El tonto de Emmett me empujó y yo lo jalé conmigo—Todos reímos— Tuvimos que pagar todas las cosas que rompimos de la tienda—Se volvió a sentar correctamente en su silla. Estábamos todos sentamos alrededor de la mesa en mi patio trasero.

—Al menos tienes algo en que gastar los millones que nos dejó la CIA—un incómodo silencio se hizo entre nosotros. Desde que nos salimos habíamos acordado no volver a hablar de ella. Por mí principalmente.

—¿Ustedes no han sentido que alguien los vigila?—dije mirándolos a todos seriamente—Ellos me miraron curiosos. Eso era un "No" obviamente. —Olvídenlo, cosas mías

— ¿Y qué has hecho? — Dijo Rose tratando de romper ese frío silencio— ¿Alguna chica? —dijo en tono pícaro.

—Sabes que no, Rose—dije bajando la cabeza —Ella será la única mujer para mí.

Escuche suspirar a Jasper. Tampoco era fácil para él.

—Yo…—Iba a dar una explicación cuando mis sentidos me alertaron. Algo había sonado en la parte delantera de mi casa. Mi cabeza volteaba por donde había sonado el extraño ruido.

— ¿Qué pasa? —dijo Emmett enderezándose en su silla

—Hay alguien aquí—dije calmado pero alerta.

—Han de ser cosas tuyas—dijo Emmett como si fuera una exageración, pero su postura no se relajaba. Sabía que yo nunca había cometido un error en eso.

—Cállate Emmett—dijo Jasper— Acuérdate que por algo Edward era el líder de nuestro equipo. Él tiene los sentidos más desarrollados.

—Edward, sé que ya me notaste, así que no se alteren—se escuchó adentro de mi casa. Mi cuerpo se tensó al momento de escuchar esa voz. No. No puede ser.

El hombre alto e imponente salió de mi casa y se acercó a nosotros pero aun tomando distancias.

—¿Qué quieres Eleazar? —dije con rudeza—No tienes nada que hacer aquí. Nosotros ya renunciamos a la CIA.

—Lo sé Edward. Lo sé—Dijo calmadamente— Pero enserio necesito su ayuda. Además tengo algo que les interesará.

Fruncí el ceño. Hice un gesto con mis cejas impaciente, dándole a entender que fuera directo al punto.

—Se trata de Aro—dijo lentamente. _No, otra vez no por favor._

Me tensé al escuchar su nombre—Ya te di toda la información que tengo acerca de él hace dos años. Él no es el principal, es otro grupo, no sé cuál, y no me interesa. ¡No pienso volver a meterme ahí! Perdí lo más valioso que tenía por culpa de eso —dije empezando a alejarme y apretando los puños.

Eleazar continuaba calmado—A eso vengo. Ya sabemos quién es el líder. —Dijo acercándose más —Llevamos dos años tratando de atraparlos, pero no hemos podido. Ustedes eran los mejores, y enserio los necesitamos. Han muerto miles de inocentes por él—Me tensé

Voltee a verlos y ellos me asintieron. Me aclaré la garganta— Tiene al mejor equipo de la CIA. Denos una razón para quedarnos.

Eleazar sonrió —Tengo dos, y sé que la segunda los congelará. Prometo, en el nombre de toda la organización, que si nos ayudan a atraparlo, no volveremos a buscarlos. Será como si nunca hubieran sido parte de la CIA.

Me sentí sonreír —Y la segunda—dijo acercándose—Será mejor que la vean por ustedes mismos.

Nos pasó un sobre. Yo lo miré interrogante. _¿Serán cheques?_

Cuando lo abrí quede impactado. Era ella. Mi Bella.

Jasper tembló a mi lado. Nos volteamos a ver con el miedo, esperanza, ilusión, confusión, temor, incredulidad y felicidad en los ojos.

—Es ella—dije con incredulidad. Simplemente inconfundible. Cabello café. Su cuerpo. Su dulce nariz y hermosos labios.

—¿Esta viva? —susurré aun sin creérmelo volteando a ver a Eleazar.

El me asintió—Ella ha participado en los últimos dos ataques.

Todo el aire se salió de mis pulmones de golpe. _¿¡QUÉ?!_

—_Bella, no lo puedo ocultar más. Te amo—dije tomándola de la cintura— ¡Te amo! Y soy capaz de gritárselo al mundo entero._

_Bella sonrió y me tapo la boca con su mano—No es necesario. Todo el mundo ya lo sabe._

_Lo mire interrogante— ¿Enserio?_

_Ella sonrió más—Si, tú eres mi mundo._

**HEY!**

**Aquí estoy con un capítulo no tan largo como el otro pero bueeeno, fue escrito a la fuerza, la verdad es que ahorita no estoy pasando por un buen momento, y no me gusta escribir a lo menso, porque no me sale del corazón. Estaba pensando seriamente en pararlo o eliminar este fic, pero luego me dije "No es justo, ya lo empezaste, ahora te friegas y lo acabas" Y pues les pido que me den un poco de tiempo, quiero que les guste y disfruten de este fic, al igual como quiero hacerlo yo. Es un fic en el que quiero cambiar un poco mi forma de escribir, me abriré más y espero que llegué a ser de su agrado. **

**¿Les ha gustado?**

**¿Merezco un bello y guapo review?**

**Tal vez no debería decir esto, pero no quiero que odien a Bella. Será un pequeño adelanto: Bella si ama a Edward, nunca lo ha engañado, pero ya verán.**


	4. No estoy asustado

_Summary: __**Bella me había disparado y había sido un tiro a mi corazón-Te amo-Escuché la voz dulce de la que era mi Bella. Quería volver a ese día. Ese día en que éramos unos jóvenes enamorados. Ese día en que la tenía a ella. ¿Qué había pasado? Esa chica de ojos fríos no era mi Bella. No sabía que tendría que hacer, pero volvería a tener al amor de mi vida. Era una promesa **_

_**-*-Todos humanos.-*-**_

_Disclaimer: __**Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer.**_

_Nota: _La primera y última parte son recuerdos, el primero en TERCERA P.O.V y el último en EDWARD P.O.V.  
Habrá cosas que al principio no entenderán (Recuerdos) Pero más adelante se les explicará.

**Adrenalina por mis venas**

**By: The mysterious Eyes**

* * *

_Lo deje todo detrás de mí  
En busca de la fuerza que pensé  
Había dentro de mí  
Me dejaste atrás  
Tan solo  
Orando por el día en que de alguna  
Manera me encontraras_

_-Hear me now- Second Hand Serenade._

* * *

**No estoy asustado del mundo del cual te quise alejar.**

_La chica suspiro rendida mientras miraba hacia abajo y veía todos los autos pasar—Yo…descubrí que los premios que se ganan en éste tipo de carreras son muy grandes, y pues…—dijo perdiendo su mirada ahora en el cielo —Necesito ese dinero, mi madre se fue, y mi padre murió hace dos años. Mi hermano y yo le prometimos a mi padre no dejar de estudiar, pero por eso, en las noches compito en las carreras para así tener dinero para comer._

—_Algo más en común—dije sonriéndole mientras le pasaba un brazo por su hombro —Mis hermanos y yo vivimos solos ya que nuestros padres son agentes de la CIA. Cuando sea más grande quiero ser como ellos. —dije sonriendo orgulloso —Por supuesto, ellos no saben que competimos en carreras callejeras —Sonrío como un pequeño niño travieso— Pero esto es pasajero, estoy seguro que podría ocupar mis habilidades en la CIA_

—_Yo te seguiría—Dijo sonriéndole. Lo amaba. Y si él iba a la CIA ella lo seguiría. Él la volteo ver con ternura._

—_Moriría si me dejases solo. No puedo vivir sin ti Isabella—dije dándole un beso. En una noche de verano. Con los pies colgando de la cornisa de la azotea._

* * *

_PRESENTE_

**Edward P.O.V**

—Imposible—Dijo Jasper—Estas jugando con nuestras mentes —dijo señalándolo acusadoramente —Yo vi su cuerpo en la morfe.

Asentí recordando ese día. _Espera…—_Jasper…—dije llamando su atención. Negué. *_ Por cierto…el dolor psicológico es el más insoportable…*_

¿Qué dolor más feo que el pensar que el amor de tu vida está muerta?

Me frunció el ceño— ¿Qué pasa?

Negué incrédulamente. Desde feliz por saber que estaba viva, confundido por no saber de Bella, y asustado e intrigado por la colaboración de Bella con Aro.

—Todo eso fue planeado, éste era el objetivo. Dolor psicológico —Vi la sonrisa de Eleazar cuando vio que estaba entendiendo.

—Bella me dijo que había un hombre y una mujer en el auto que la seguía. ¿Se acuerdan de esa noche? ¡De lo que dijo el policía! —dije empezando a encajar las piezas. Eleazar me sonrió.

_FlashBack_

—_Señor Cullen—me dijo uno de los policías mientras un paramédico me inmovilizaba la pierna —Puedo ver que su pierna está herida y sangra mucho. Lo que me hace pensar que el camino de sangre que hay para esa dirección—dijo señalando al norte-el lado opuesto en el que nos encontrábamos- sin despegar la vista de la libreta —Debido a que hay un charco de sangre como si usted hubiera cojeado._

_Fruncí el ceño—Policía, yo no me moví del lado sur del accidente—dije negando lentamente con mi cabeza_

_Un camino de sangre hacia el norte…_

_Fin del Flash Back_

—Un camino de sangre…—dijo Jasper analizándolo—¿Crees que el cuerpo quemado que estaba era el de la chica que Bella vio con Aro?—Asentí—¿Pero… la sangre era de Bella…o de Aro?

—No lo sé—dije metido en mis pensamientos—Pero Bella está viva. Estoy seguro —Dije empezando a sentir la euforia crecer en mí.

Eleazar nos recordó su presencia aplaudiendo y riendo—Veo que aun después de estos años no has perdido tu don, mi querido Edward, por algo te elegimos como jefe del mejor grupo.

Yo seguía serio—Espera…—dije una vez centrado en el presente—Y Bella… ¿Qué pasará con ella?

Escuché su suspiro—A veces tu audacia no es agradable Cullen—Se talló la cabeza incómodo—Bella tendrá que ser juzgada—Me tensé—Fue cómplice, no hay remedio.

—Así no te ayudaremos—dije sonriendo irónicamente—Perdón absoluto o no te ayudamos. Tómalo o déjalo—dije desafiante

Eleazar frunció el ceño para luego suspirar—Esta bien, perdón absoluto. Pero deben de darse prisa, si su Bellita hace algo más, no les puedo prometer nada, ya no estará en mis manos. —Asentí—Ahora, tenemos toda la información. Después de que atraparon a Cayo estuvimos investigando todo sobre él. Cayo decidió confesar después de dos años en cárcel —Eleazar sonrió socarronamente—Al parecer no le gusto el trato de los presos. Bueno como decía. Confesó todo sobre las cabezas. Aro está casi destruido. Ahora vamos por la cabeza mayor. Jacob Black —Abrí los ojos en pregunta silenciosa — Si—Asintió Eleazar contestándome— Para él trabaja Bella. Es la cabeza más fuerte de Europa, pero Cayo nos ha dado la ubicación. Se tenía planeado que en estos momentos miles de camionetas y patrullas fueran hacía el lugar, pero creemos que es ilógico que un gran mafioso se encuentre en un cuartel en plena Inglaterra. Así que vine por ustedes, ustedes atacarán y habrá policías a algunos kilómetros de distancia—Asentí

— ¿Solos? —Dije sorprendido

Eleazar asintió—Es la única forma de que pasen desapercibidos. Es el momento de ver qué pasa con Bella.

—Estamos listos para ir por la ¡BELLY-BELLS!—gritó Emmett rompiendo la tensión del momento.

Sonreí. Por fin, mi Bella.

._-._-._-._-._-._-._

— ¡Mierda, Emmett! Dispara de una maldita vez ¡Están huyendo! —dije viendo impotente como los mafiosos subían a sus coches.

—No puedo, Edward—decía desesperado Emmett— ¿Ya viste quien está saliendo en estos momentos de la bodega? —Escuche la impresión de su voz a través del intercomunicador

Voltee hacia donde me decía y vi a Bella caminando hacia un coche.

—Ya la vi —dije en un tono que no pude reconocer—Voy por ella.

— ¡¿Solo?! —Escuche el tono incrédulo e impactado de Emmet— ¡¿Qué estás loco?!

Fruncí el ceño —Voy por ella—Repetí para luego arrancar de mi oído el intercomunicador y aventarlo lejos.

Aceleré mi coche saliendo de mi escondite seguro. Vi que Bella arrancó a toda velocidad. Era un buen coche y ella como siempre una excelente conductora. Pero no me perdería, la seguiría si fuera necesario hasta el fin del mundo.

Vi a Bella volteando a ver al retrovisor al ver que la estaba siguiendo. Frunció el ceño y dio un volanteo hacia su derecha.

Sonreí cuando entramos automáticamente a un estacionamiento el cuál solo tenía una entrada/salida. Estaba atrapada.

Derrapé el auto hasta estacionarlo a cinco metros de distancia de su coche.

Bella frenó y bajo del auto. Su cara era seria. Me permití observarla. Bella no había cambiado prácticamente en dos años. Usaba un traje negro pegado a todo su cuerpo. Se veía sexy. Su cabello suelto por su espalda, su cremosa piel un poco bronceada, y sus ojos, esos ojos que siempre fueron un libro abierto para mí, parecían fríos, secos y confundidos.

Abrí la puerta y baje.

Le sonreí. Por fin tendría a mi Bella.

—Bella—casi canté feliz—Aquí estas—dije relajado. Empecé a acercarme, pero ella sacó una pistola y la dirigía hacia mí.

Fruncí el ceño —Bella—Me paré y levanté mis manos _¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?_—Cariño, ¿Qué haces?

Ella seguía viéndome con esos ojos fríos y libres de sentimientos. Pero ese deje de confusión iba creciendo poco a poco.

—Bella, amor—dije con los ojos en la arma—Soy yo, tu Edward. ¿No me reconoces?

Bella frunció el ceño pero seguía sin bajar el arma—Oh no, Bella. No me hagas esto—Sentí un frío helar mi cuerpo. Mierda.

* * *

—_Toma—dije feliz entregándole en relicario—Es para que siempre me recuerdes—le dije enseñándole la foto que tenía por dentro, que era una foto de ella y mía abrazándonos._

—_Yo siempre te tengo y te tendré en la mente y en el corazón Edward—dijo Bella abrazándome del cuello_

— _¿Lo prometes? —dije tomándola por la cintura feliz_

—_No necesito hacerlo Edward, con simplemente decirte "Te amo" te digo que te pienso y te siento cada momento en mi corazón y mente . Que nunca te olvidaré y que siempre estaremos juntos, no importa lo que pase amor._

—_Más vale que lo cumplas, Swan—dije poniéndome juguetonamente serio. —Porque sabes que algún día de estos serás mi esposa._

_Bella sonrío y me besó._

_La abracé protectoramente, como si nunca la quisiese dejar escapar. Una desolación inmensa había recorrido mis venas con tan solo pensar en que ella se olvidase de mí. No dejaría que pasará eso. Nunca._

* * *

_**HEY! En mi defensa quería subir este capitulo el 20 de Junio por el cumple de nuestro Edward. Pero cuando ya lo tenía acabado (sin guardar ¡Ni una maldita vez!) deje mi compu en mi cama y bajé a ayudar a mi mamá con la comida (porque me estaba gritando como loca para que bajara) y cuando regrese mi dulce hermanita había empezado a jugar con mi computadora y le zafó teclas y le quito el ventilador haciendo que se sobrecalentara ¬¬ así que perdí el capitulo…. Y la tecla "Esc" la flecha que señala arriba y la tecla "F1".**_

_**Luego lo rehíce y lo quise subirlo el 21, pero fue mi fiesta de graduación *_* Por fin libre de la escuela. **_

_**Y pues mmm creo que ya me voy xD son las 3 am y mi madre se despierta a esa hora y si me ve despierta ya me cargo el payaso xD Creo que es buena hora de ir buscando un lugar en donde vivir xD**_

_**¿reviews?**_

_**PD: Los recuerdos son cuando ellos tienen 15 años.**_

_**PD2: Como se dieron cuenta cambie el nombre, y es que la canción de Hear me now. de The Secondhand Serenade me inspiraron para este fic. Luego tomo un aire de Rapidos y Furiosos, pero no será así como en la peli.**_


	5. Estás mal

**Summary**: _Bella me había disparado y había sido un tiro a mi corazón-Te amo-Escuché la voz dulce de la que era mi Bella. Quería volver a ese día. Ese día en que éramos unos jóvenes enamorados. Ese día en que la tenía a ella. ¿Qué había pasado? Esa chica de ojos fríos no era mi Bella. No sabía que tendría que hacer, pero volvería a tener al amor de mi vida. Era una promesa _

_-*-Todos humanos.-*-_

**Disclaimer**: _Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer._

**Adrenalina por mis venas**

**By: The mysterious Eyes**

_**U got it bad**_

* * *

_Cuando lo sientes en tu cuerpo,  
Has encontrado a alguien que te hace cambiar de rumbo,  
¿Cómo me dejaste a un lado?  
Dijiste que actúas cuando estás lista,  
Pero realmente no sabes,  
__Y todo en tu pasado quieres dejarlo ir._

_You got it bad- USHER_

* * *

Bella frunció el ceño pero seguía sin bajar el arma —Oh no, Bella. No me hagas esto —dije preocupado, _Bella había salido en los expedientes de Aro, ¡No podía ser ahora una de ellos! _—Por favor, por favor. Dime que no has hecho una locura y has matado a alguien —

Bella sonrió sínicamente —Sí —Fue su simple respuesta.

Solté un suspiro quebrado. Por más que había intentado evitar que ensuciara sus tiernas y delicadas manos con sangre, no había podido.

Bajé mis manos. ¿Qué más daba? Esa no era mi Bella _¿Qué había pasado?_

—A ti —sonrió más. Abrí mis ojos, pero antes de poder reaccionar sentí un dolor en mi pecho, el cual me hizo caer.

Mi espalda golpeó el frío y húmedo pavimento, exhalé e inhalé con mis ojos cerrados tratando de tranquilizarme. Quería entender que había pasado. Escuché como su auto arrancó y mis extremidades empezaron a hormiguear. Bella me había disparado y no había sido un tiro estúpido, ese tiro estaba dirigido a mi corazón.

Abrí mis ojos y sentí pequeñas lagrimas caer por los costados de mi cara y meterse a mi cabello, siendo llevadas por la gravedad.

Mi vista se empezó a nublar, trataba de enfocarla en el techo del estacionamiento subterráneo pero las luces parecían girar. No sabía si el frío que sentía en mi cuerpo era por la noche o por como poco a poco la sangre caliente se esparramaba por el suelo negro y húmedo.

**Yo no podía morir así, no podía morir sin saber que había pasado con mi Bella.**

La respiración fue más difícil de controlar, era como si mis pulmones lucharan por agarrar hasta el último respiro.

Escuché el chillido de unas llantas y pude ver a través de las lágrimas y las nubes negras que nublaban mi vista el cabello de Jasper y la voz de Alice gritando mi nombre.

El oxígeno que entraba a mis pulmones era mínimo, mis extremidades ya no hormigueaban, ya no las sentía.

No era la hora de morir, pero ya no podía aguantar más.

Con ese pensamiento me sumergí en un agujero sin fondo.

_**10 años antes…**_

_Estaba sentado en el capo de mi coche deportivo, éste era mi bebé._

_Las chicas que usaban ropa que no dejaban nada a la imaginación, deambulaban por todo el terreno, tratando de cazar carne fresca. Eran chicas listas, si alguna de sus conquistas ganaba ellas podrían seducirlos para tener un poco de ése premio._

_Una chica se acercó a mí tratando de mover sus caderas provocativamente, me permití el observarla un poco. Cabello negro, hasta los hombros. Su short le llegaba a media nalga y su camisa no se lograba distinguir entre el inicio de esta y el escote. Zorra._

—_Cariño —dijo cuando estaba más cerca de mí._

_Voltee a ver a otro lado. No me importaban sus intentos de seducción. Era un hombre, pero tampoco estaba tan necesitado. Además ¡Por Dios! ¡Tengo 15 años!_

_Quiso dar un paso más cerca de mí —Detente —dije con la voz fría —Ningún paso más __Cariño__ —Imite su empalagosa voz. —No tengo intenciones contigo, ni con ninguna de tus amiguitas. Vengo por el dinero, nada más por eso._

_La chica me miró ofendida por a verla rechazado y dando media vuelta se fue "dignamente" moviendo exageradamente sus caderas, como queriendo mostrarme lo que me perdí._

_Ilusa._

_Crucé de nuevo los brazos sobre mi pecho. Era un día frío, pero nada que no puedo controlar. La pista donde nos reuníamos todos los conductores empezaba a llenarse poco a poco._

_Esperaba la señal que dirían para empezar con las carreras. _

_Era una pista fuera de la ciudad, así que lo único que podías observar era el desierto, algunos matorrales y además del bullicio de la gente algunos aullidos de lobo. Odiaba ésta pista, significaba que tendría que encontrármelo a él. El lobo. Por algo ésta era su pista._

_Mi celular empezó a vibrar en mi bolsillo._

—_Cullen… —Contesté distraído ya que unos coches venían a toda velocidad hacía el "estacionamiento"_

—_Edward, Alice no quiere dormir —dijo Emmett como niño pequeño —Dice que no dormirá hasta que vengas —_

—_Emmett —Empecé tomándome el puente de la nariz y cerrando mis ojos con fuerza —Alice es una pequeña niña de trece años, y tú tienes diecisiete —resoplé — Sabes que no puedo ir, ya va a empezar la carrera. Si tú con 17 años no puedes, menos yo con 15. —dije cansado. Al ser yo el mejor conductor de los dos, a mí me tocaba ir a las carreras. Aunque me doliera dejar a mi hermanita en las noches._

—_Edward —Emmett reprochó cuál niño pequeño. —Ella es tu consentida, ambos sabemos que tú eres papilla con ella, y ella es tu niña. ¡A mí no me hará caso! —Me imaginé a Emmett haciendo una pataleta, mientas Alice corría por toda la casa haciendo sus travesuras._

_Un coche se estacionó a medio metro a mi costado._

_Me quedé embobado viendo a una chica salir del coche. Ella era diferente a todas las que estaban aquí. Ella en vez de apenas y tener ropa, llevaba un traje negro de cuerpo completo. Era conductora. Salió del coche y sin dirigirle una palabra ni mirada a nadie se dirigió hacia el tesorero._

— _¿Edward? —Emmett me llamaba todavía._

—_Encárgate de ella, Emmett —Y le colgué_

_Cuando estaba dispuesto a pararme del cofre de mi coche para ir por la chica, un fuerte golpe me hizo parar y apretar los puños._

_Al voltear a mis espaldas vi a un chico de unos catorce saliendo del lado del conductor del mismo coche del que salió la chica._

_El chico miraba en shock como su puerta había golpeado el costado de mi coche levantado la pintura de mi lamborghini verde agua._

— _¿Eres estúpido o qué? —dije acercándome amenazadoramente hacia el chico de cabellos dorados. Sus ojos azules me miraron asustados._

—_Yo… lo siento —dijo cerrando su puerta —Lo pagaré_

— _¿A sí? ¿Cómo? —dije desafiante —¿Sabes cuánto me costó esa pintura?_

—_Con una carrera —Una voz cual campanas sonó a mis espaldas. Voltee encandilado y volví a ver a la chica. _

_De cerca era mucho más hermosa. Ojos marrones como el chocolate. Su piel casi tan pálida como la mía. Su cabello castaño en leves rulos a la altura de sus pechos amarrado en una trenza._

— _¿Una carrera? —dije burlón —Cariño, al parecer no me conoces._

—_Al parecer no tengo el gusto —dijo con la misma expresión seria y sus manos a ambos lados de su cintura._

—_Edward Cullen. —Imite a una reverencia del siglo 19_

— _¿El famosísimo Edward Cullen? —Abrió los ojos sorprendida. Sonreí engreído. _

_Asentí —No creo que quieras apostar contra mí._

—_Te puedo ganar —Alzó su cabeza más, como si me demostrara de esa forma que estaba a mi nivel._

—_Mira nena, —Empecé volviendo a recargarme en mi coche —No dejaré las cosas así, tu hermanito rayó mi auto, ya me debe una grande. —Ella frunció el ceño —Te dejaré verme en tres carreras, y en la cuarta carrera serás tú contra quien competiré —La tome de la cintura con una mano y la acerqué a mí._

— _¡Edward Cullen! —Me gritaron._

—_Es mi turno —Ella se alejó de mí y me miro por sus pestañas un poco sonrojada, sonreí con ternura. "¿Qué era este nuevo sentimiento? A mí nadie se me hace tierna además de mi Allie" —Observa al maestro y aprende —Le di la espalda y me preparé para ganar un nuevo auto._

…_._

_Baje del auto después de ganar una de las más fáciles carreras de mis cortos quince años._

_La castaña miraba indiferente mi bajada triunfal._

_Pase por el chico y le extendí mi mano. Él resopló y dejo caer las llaves en mi palma. _

_Pasé por el costado de la chica y le guiñé el ojo. —Te veré la próxima semana, cariño. —_

_Antes de meterme le di las llaves a Mike esperando que me siguiera con el nuevo coche a mi casa._

_Tres Semanas después._

— _¿No crees que eres muy joven para esto? —le dije pisando el acelerador haciendo que mi carro diera un sonoro rugido._

—_Tenemos la misma edad, no me mientas—dijo la chica de cabellos marrones sonriendo socarronamente, mientras apretaba sus guantes._

—_Prometo no hacerte daño. Pero es obvio que yo ganaré—Me mordí el labio. Esa chica con tan solo haberla visto antes tres carreras había hecho que sintiera un fuerte sentimiento por ella. La quería cuidar y proteger, quería que estuviera conmigo._

—_No lo creas— Se puso seria._

_Le sonreí—Traicionera, sádica…y Chica coqueta—Me sonrió mientras guiñaba un ojo._

_En la autopista lo único que se escuchaba era los rugidos del coche, y el tren pasando por las vías. Había pedido ésta pista ya que quería que sólo los dos estuviéramos, nadie más._

_Faltaban dos vagones para que el tren acabara y pudiéramos arrancar._

_Cuando el tren acabo ambos aceleramos a todo lo que nuestros coches dieron._

_Después de cinco minutos de carrera mis manos y frente empezaron a sudar. Nuestros faros eran los que nos daban una pista de donde nos encontrábamos, ya que a ésta hora de la madrugada no había luces._

_Estaba a escasos metros de la meta y no había podido dejar ni un solo metro atrás a la chica. Eso me ponía nervioso. Sería la primera vez que no ganaría._

_Estacioné a lado de su coche y golpee mi frente contra el volante. Mierda. No había perdido, pero tampoco ganado._

_Ella bajo triunfal de su Ferrari negro. Y se apoyó en su puerta ya cerrada_

_Yo bajé y azoté la puerta en el proceso. La única luz que nos alumbraba era la del semáforo que anunciaba el regreso a la cuidad y la luz de la luna._

_Ella sonrío arrogantemente, yo me quedé serio viéndola. Era tan hermosa._

_Con grandes zancadas me acerqué a ella y la encerré con mis brazos apoyados en el coche a cada lado de su cuerpo._

_Ella alzó las cejas sorprendida pero no se movió ni un centímetro._

_Inhalé profundamente tratando de impregnar su delicioso olor en mis fosas nasales._

_Sin avisarle estrellé mis labios en los suyos._

_La abracé por la cintura cuando ella empezó a pasar sus dedos por mi cabello. ¿Cómo era posible sentir tantas cosas con un simple beso?_

—_Te quiero —susurré apenas me separé de sus labios._

—_Yo también — Le sonreí y la cargué. Ella dio un grito y se rio junto conmigo._

— _¿Quieres ser mi novia?_

_Ella rodó los ojos —Hasta la pregunta ofende —Se rio. Le sonreí con ternura. Esto no solo era cariño. Yo la amaba. ¿Cómo? No lo sé. Sólo sé que ella fue hecha para mí._

_.-.-.-.-._

_Estábamos ambos recargados en el cofre de mi coche. Habíamos estacionado en uno de los estacionamientos de las azoteas en los edificios de Nueva York._

_Sabía que era peligroso estar aquí al ser un territorio de la banda Quiletue. Pero era media noche, según los cálculos no era peligroso._

_Bella me volteo a ver y me sonrió, yo le regresé la sonrisa como el chico enamorado que era. Nos fuimos a sentar a la cornisa del edificio._

—_Bella. —Ella me volteo a ver y se recargó en mi pecho — ¿Por qué empezaste a conducir?_

_Suspiró rendida mientras miraba hacia abajo y veía todos los autos pasar—Yo…descubrí que los premios que se ganan en éste tipo de carreras son muy grandes, y pues…—dijo perdiendo su mirada ahora en el cielo —Necesito ese dinero, mi madre se fue, y mi padre murió hace dos años. Mi hermano y yo le prometimos a mi padre no dejar de estudiar, pero por eso, en las noches compito en las carreras para así tener dinero._

—_Algo más en común—dije mientras le pasaba un brazo por su hombro —Mis hermanos y yo vivimos solos ya que nuestros padres son agentes de la CIA. Cuando sea más grande quiero ser como ellos. —dije orgulloso —Por supuesto, ellos no saben que conduzco a esta edad, y menos que compito en carreras callejeras —Sonreí como un pequeño niño travieso— Pero esto es pasajero, estoy seguro que podría ocupar mis habilidades en la CIA_

—_Yo te seguiría, iría contigo a la CIA—Dijo sonriéndome. La voltee ver con ternura._

—_Moriría si me dejases solo. No puedo vivir sin ti Isabella—dije dándole un beso. En una noche de verano. Con los pies colgando de la cornisa de la azotea._

_Unos derrapes cerca me alertaron. Mierda, eran derrapes de moto._

_Cerré los ojos y me paré rápido, levantando a Bella en el proceso._

— _¿Qué pasa? —dijo frunciendo el ceño, mientras la dirigía al coche._

—_Metete por favor, y no salgas —dije abriéndole la puerta._

— _¿Por qué? —_

— _¿Escuchas esos derrapes de moto? —Ella asintió_

—_Es de los Quiletue —Ella frunció el ceño_

— _¿Y? —_

—_Ellos no son una simple banda, cariño —dije preparándome para cerrar la puerta —Ellos son la mafia. —Cerré la puerta dejando a una Bella sorprendida adentró. Era una chica lista, sabía que estaría callada._

_Moví mis hombros tratando de relajarme, las luces de los edificios de Nueva York alumbraban toda la azotea y una ligera brisa bailaba a estas alturas, moviendo mi cabello. Me quedé viendo hacia el lugar por donde sabía que subirían las motos._

_Aunque trataba de lucir calmado por el bien de Bella la verdad era que me estaba muriendo de miedo. Nunca tuve miedo a Jacob, pero yo bien sabía que él no era conocido por su paciencia, y siempre cargaba una pistola. Ahora no era sólo mi vida la que estaba en juego, sino también la de mi amada. _

_Él y yo nunca hemos tenido una "plática" calmada. Pero ahora no lo debía sacar de sus casillas._

_El rugido me hizo regresar a la realidad. Traté de cubrir con mi cuerpo el lado pasajero de mi coche._

—_Mira, mira —dijo Jacob bajando de su moto negra. — ¿Qué haces aquí, Cullen? —_

—_Yo… sólo vine a dar un paseo —dije relajadamente metiendo mis manos a mis bolsillos._

—_O… —Me sonrió con esa sonrisa tan…amenazante —Viniste a reconsiderar mi propuesta._

_Fruncí el ceño y tomé aire para empezar a gritarle insultos y después huir de los disparos, pero me acordé que si lo hacía no sería el único que huiría, así que exhalé aire y sonreí forzadamente —Jacob, sabes que yo no me quiero unir a tu…grupo de…ayudantes. Eso no es lo mío._

_Jacob frunció el ceño — ¿Y los gritos y amenazas? _

_Me quede serio, pero me tensé. Sí lo había notado. _

_Un brillo de entendimiento cruzó por sus ojos — ¿A quién traes en el coche, pícaro?_

—_A nadie —dije empezando a alertarme_

—_Déjame verla —Me sonrió, pero yo no me moví ni un centímetro —Dije ¡Que me dejes verla! Si no te mueves ordenaré que empiecen a disparar al coche —Fruncí el ceño pero me hice a un lado para que viera a Bella. —Es hermosa —Sonrió y se empezó a acercar._

—_No te acerques más o no respondo por mis actos —Su cuerpo fornido paró y me sonrió socarronamente. Hizo notar sus músculos, que aún vestido con una chaqueta de cuero negro, se resaltaban —No me intimidas, y lo sabes. Puedo contigo y con los dos chicos que tienes atrás de ti, lo sabes. —dije volteando a ver a los dos chicos que seguían en sus motos._

_Me sonrió amenazadoramente mientras se subía de nuevo a su moto —Ella será mía. Lo verás —Y sin decir más se fue por donde vino._

_Un tembloroso suspiro salió de mis labios, y el vaho resaltó entre la oscura noche._

_Tenía miedo por esa promesa amenazante. Lo que él no sabía era que yo la protegería. Toda la vida._

_._

—¿Edward? —la voz de mi hermana me hizo regresar poco a poco.

Abrí mis ojos y vi que estaba en un hospital.

Traté de levantarme, pero un dolor en mi pectoral me hizo regresar a estar acostado.

—No intentes levantarte hermano —dijo Emmett desde una esquina de la habitación.

Todo estaba blanco y me mareaba.

— ¿Estás mejor? —dijo ahora Jasper.

Negué —Jacob —susurré

— ¿Qué? —dijo Alice.

—Yo he Recordado a Jacob —dije más fácilmente.

Los chicos que estaban alrededor de mi cama me miraron interrogantes.

—Bella está en peligro —Un nudo en mi garganta empezó a dejarme sin aire —Le hará daño —

* * *

**Holis!**

**Perdón por la tardanza chicas, tuve varias cosas que hacer. Gracias por su paciencia :D**

**¿Reviews? ¿Dudas?**

**La quiero chicas lindas, besos de The mysterious eyes! **


	6. ¿Cómo me recuerdas?

— _Summary: __Bella me había disparado y había sido un tiro a mi corazón-Te amo-Escuché la voz dulce de la que era mi Bella. Quería volver a ese día. Ese día en que éramos unos jóvenes enamorados. Ese día en que la tenía a ella. ¿Qué había pasado? Esa chica de ojos fríos no era mi Bella. No sabía que tendría que hacer, pero volvería a tener al amor de mi vida. Era una promesa _

_-*-Todos humanos.-*-_

_Disclaimer: __Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer._

_Nota: Perdón por la tardanza ._._

**Adrenalina por mis venas**

**By: The mysterious Eyes**

_**¿Cómo me recuerdas?**_

* * *

NO ES QUE TU NO SUPIERAS  
YO TE DIJE QUE TE AMABA Y JURO QUE AÚN LO HAGO  
Y DEBE HABER SIDO MUY MALO  
PORQUE VIVIR CONMIGO DEBÍA HABERTE MATADO

ES ASÍ COMO TU ME RECUERDAS  
LO QUE REALMENTE SOY

-How you Remind me? - Nickelback

* * *

—¿Qué es eso? —dije indiferente al ver como Sam me acercaba un sobre.

—Tú —Jacob lo dijo serio mientras me señalaba. —Ve lo que hay adentro.

Curiosa rasgué el sobre y busqué su contenido. Una hoja dura reclamó al momento de que mis yemas lo estrellaron contra el sobre. Curiosa saqué lo que parecía ser una foto.

Lo que vi ante mis ojos me dejó todavía más confundida.

— ¡Traicionera! —La exclamación de Sam- que miraba la foto sobre mi hombro - me alertó. — ¡Eres una espía!

—No sé de qué hablas, tarado —dije con mi voz dura y fría. —No sé quién es él, sólo sé que yo le he disparado con toda la intención de matarlo. —dije impregnado mis palabras hacia Sam con veneno.

—Ve esa foto y dime que no lo conoces —Interrumpió Jacob poniéndose en frente de mí.

—No…lo…conozco —dije lentamente cada palabra para que sonaran con determinación, mientras miraba sus ojos cafés casi negros.

Él sonrió enormemente —Salgan todos

Todo mundo obedeció al jefe dejándonos a los dos solos.

—Cariño, —Su mano acarició mi pómulo y me dio asco. —Puedo ver la sinceridad en tus ojos. Sé que ya no lo recuerdas, y me alegra. Cuando te ví herida y casi muerta, un instinto de protección creció en mí, y supe que a partir de ahí serías mía, solo mía. —Pude ver la mentira en sus ojos, el solo me deseaba, no me "quería". Y eso me repugnaba.

— ¿Algo más o ya me puedo ir? Necesito checar unas cosas de mi auto —

—Me retiro, capté tú indirecta —Y sin decir más salió riendo por la puerta de mis espaldas.

Voltee a ver a mi alrededor buscando rastros de alguien.

El lugar estaba muy bien equipado, a leguas se notaba que éramos la mafia. Las paredes cubiertas por metal y el establecimiento del tamaño del almacén de una fábrica.

Regresé mi vista hacia la foto. Pasé las puntas de mis dedos delicadamente por nuestras sonrisas. _¿Quién eras tú?_

Las luces de Nueva York brillaban a nuestro alrededor. Yo estaba entre sus brazos sonriente, mi espalda en su pecho, y él se notaba pleno al tenerme ahí. Su cabello caía por su frente mientras apoyaba su mejilla en la mía y ambos mirábamos sonrientes al cielo. Dos chicos de quince, felices y… enamorados.

— ¡Es hora chicos! —El grito de Jacob me hizo saltar, miré por donde venía su voz rompiendo abruptamente mi burbuja —Ya pasaron tres semanas desde que tuvimos aquel enfrentamiento con ése equipo de la CIA, ¡Es hora de acabar con ellos! ¡Tenemos dos meses para planear un plan que haga que ese equipo de la CIA caiga!

Mi vista regresó al chico cobrizo, _estaba vivo_, extrañamente lo sabía. Mi corazón lo decía. _Pero no por mucho_, mi cabeza contraatacaba.

Arrugué la foto en mis manos. Iba a aventarlo contra el cesto de basura, pero mi mano dolía al pensar en esa acción. Miré extrañada a la bola de papel, y mi mano actuó por si sola al meterlo a la bolsa de mi pantalón.

Me dirigí hacia donde Jacob se encontraba.

Debía matarlo, tenía que hacerlo. Pero… ¿Podría?

—*SG*—

**E P.O.V**

—No estás listo para ir con nosotros, Edward — dijo Alice cuando me vio dirigirme hacia mi coche.

— Alice, ya pasaron casi tres meses desde el balazo, y llevamos siguiéndole pista a los Quiletue desde hace un mes. —dije mientras abría la puerta del hermoso Mercedes Benz alas de gaviota —Por algo compré éste coche —dije acariciando el capo de mi hermoso coche de carreras —Ahora no importa lo buena conductora que sea Bella, la alcanzaré y la traeré de vuelta

Alice rodó los ojos ante mi terquedad y se metió en su coche.

Los Quiletue tenían planeado asaltar el banco principal de Nueva York. Los chicos irían para contraatacarlos, y yo iría por Bella.

—*SG*—

—Ahí están, Edward —dijo Emmett por el intercomunicador — ¿Se van a llevar la caja fuerte?

—Debemos impedirlo —dijo Jasper.

Yo asentía aunque era obvio que no me veían, ya que estábamos los cinco carros distribuidos alrededor del banco. Y con la oscuridad de la noche apenas y se distinguían nuestros coches negros.

Los Quiletue salieron arrastrando una caja fuerte de medio metro de altura, lo amarraron en el capo del coche y arrancaron.

—Ya saben el plan… —dije por el intercomunicador —Ustedes por el dinero, yo por Bella.

—Correcto —Respondieron todos.

Su formación era una hilera de tres, al frente iba uno de ellos, en medio el que llevaba el dinero y el coche de atrás era Bella.

Al momento de darse cuenta de nuestra presencia empezaron a acelerar.

Llegamos a un puente de tres pisos y ellos empezaron a desacelerar.

—Bajen la velocidad —dije evaluando el lugar.

Éste lugar no era un lugar que gente de la mafia especializada en robar usaría.

Tres pisos, nos encontrábamos en el segundo y solo estaba construido con un carril. Los pisos estaban cruzados haciendo difícil la maniobra.

—Esto es extraño —dijo Jasper.

—Lo sé.

Íbamos detrás de los tres coches que seguían en hilera debido al poco espacio.

Levanté la vista, y logré ver que en una encrucijada había gente en el tercer piso del puente, Quiletues a punto de tirar una gran varilla de metal sobre nosotros.

— ¡Paren! —Le grité a los chicos.

Estaba a punto de frenar cuando vi la estupidez que estaban a punto de cometer. Al parecer no habían notado que Bella faltaba por pasar.

Lo ví todo en cámara lenta. La varilla cayendo poco a poco. Bella perdiendo el control del auto por tratar de frenar tan rápido.

_¡Ella no!_

Pisé a todo lo que daba mi acelerador y choque contra la parte trasera de su coche. La varilla cayó a dos metros del coche, pero éste siguió barriéndose hasta quedar la mitad de adelante colgando por la cornisa del segundo piso.

Salí disparado de mi coche, siendo consiente como la caja fuerte caía del capo del coche de en medio por la velocidad, y salía derrapada hacia nuestra dirección.

Corrí hacia el coche y con una agilidad que la CIA y el amor me brindaron, saqué a una Bella inconsciente antes de que la caja colisionara contra el coche y éste cayera.

Respiré tranquilo cuando tuve a Bella entre mis brazos. El dinero había quedado en la orilla, pero lo más importante era que Bella estaba sana y salva. Conmigo.

— La llevaré a casa —dije cuando pasé a lado de Jasper, el cual le dio un beso en la frente — Encárguense de todo esto — dije metiendo a Bella en el asiento de atrás, para después meterme en el lugar del conductor.

—*SG*— ✔

Bella estaba en mí…nuestra cama. No estábamos en la casa que todos compartíamos. Estábamos en _nuestra _casa. La que compartíamos como pareja. Como una pareja enamorada.

Un suspiro por su parte me hizo apartar la vista del hermoso amanecer que se abría paso por el cielo de Nueva York.

Voltee a verla sonriente. Mi amor había despertado. Me acerqué cauteloso hacia ella, aún no olvidaba ese disparo en mi pectoral.

— ¿Cómo te sientes, Bells? —dije poniéndome de cuclillas al costado de la cama.

Iba a tomar su mano pero la retiró.

— ¿Quién eres y por qué no dejas de seguirme? —dijo con el ceño fruncido y la voz extrañamente fría.

* * *

**HEY!**

**Perdón, me han de querer matar, pero es que no se imaginan como ando últimamente.**

**Tengo que cuidar a mi hermana, luego los cursos y bla bla bla, además quiero hacer otro fic al mismo tiempo que éste, tengo una idea pero no esta bien planteada todavía xD**

**Bueno me voy chicas lindas son las 3:30 am x9**


	7. El amor te hará recordar

_Summary: __Bella me había disparado y había sido un tiro a mi corazón-Te amo-Escuché la voz dulce de la que era mi Bella. Quería volver a ese día. Ese día en que éramos unos jóvenes enamorados. Ese día en que la tenía a ella. ¿Qué había pasado? Esa chica de ojos fríos no era mi Bella. No sabía que tendría que hacer, pero volvería a tener al amor de mi vida. Era una promesa _

_-*-Todos humanos.-*-_

_Disclaimer: __Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer._

_Nota: Es muy importante la NOTA FINAL_

**Adrenalina por mis venas**

**By: The mysterious Eyes**

**El amor te hará recordar.  
**

* * *

Dijiste que me amabas, yo decía que también lo hacía.  
¿Qué pasó?, ¿Qué pasó?  
Con todas tus promesas, y todos esos planes que teníamos  
¿Qué pasó?, ¿Qué pasó?  
La chispa se fue, nosotros avanzamos, aunque tratemos de olvidar.  
El amor nos hará recordar.

El amor te hará recordar, el amor me hará recordar  
Sé que lo que hay dentro de mi corazón  
Siempre será nuestro  
Aunque intentemos olvidarlo,

Love will remember — Selena Gomez

* * *

— _¿Cómo te sientes, Bells? —dije poniéndome de cuclillas al costado de la cama._

_Iba a tomar su mano pero la retiró._

— _¿Quién eres y por qué no dejas de seguirme? —dijo con el ceño fruncido y la voz extrañamente fría._

—Bells… —Me mojé los labios —Soy Edward…tu novio.

Ella frunció el ceño más profundamente y se alejó todo lo que la cama le daba —No es cierto, Jacob me dijo que él es mi novio.

Apreté mis puños y la mandíbula. Ese maldito.

Me levanté de un brusco movimiento y la silla cayó.

—Solo dime algo…—dije dándole la espalda— ¿Ese… —busque la palabra correcta sin maldecir en frente de Bella —…idiota te hizo algo?

— ¿Por qué…? —Empezó con voz dulce, pero al parecer se dio cuenta porque carraspeó —¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí?

La voltee a ver tratando de mostrarle con mi forma de mirarla lo mucho que la amaba.

—Tengo más de dos años sin verte. Yo pensé… —Mi voz se rompió y su mirada de volvió curiosa —Pensé que habías muerto.

— ¿Por qué?

—No es momento de preguntar, pequeña —dije acercándome a su cama y arropándola. Ella me miraba curiosa, pero se dejó chiquear. — Has chocado, necesitas dormir más. Luego hablaremos —dije mientras le daba la espalda al dirigirme a la puerta.

—Edward… —Paré mi caminar disfrutando lo hermoso que era volver a escuchar mi nombre en su boca. Volteé a verla y descubrí que se había vuelto a sentar y había sacado algo así como una foto, y pasaba sus yemas por el papel. —Yo…quiero recordarte. Pero no puedo. Aquí…—dijo viéndome ahora a mí —Puedo adivinar que…yo te amaba. —_Amaba…_

Me acerqué a ella y me senté a lado suyo en la orilla de la cama.

Ella me ofreció la foto que tenía y la tomé con una sonrisa triste.

Sonreí tiernamente hacía esa foto.

Había sido nuestro aniversario de seis meses. Cuando aún éramos unos pequeños adolescentes.

—Solíamos ser inseparables —dije viendo la foto —Solía creer que yo era irremplazable para ti —La voltee a ver, y sin poderlo evitar mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Regresé mi vista a la foto y sonreí aun viendo borroso por las lágrimas. —Encendimos el mundo entero, antes de hacerlo volar —Solté una pequeña risa traviesa, pero el recordar el ahora, me hizo callar abruptamente —Aún no sé, cómo se arruinó todo. —_Todo fue mi culpa… si yo la hubiera protegido…_

Le regresé la foto —Supongo que la chispa se fue y avanzamos ¿No? —dije mirándola a los ojos. Ella me miraba con una expresión extraña. Era miedo, tristeza, confusión y frustración a la vez.

Me paré y caminé a la puerta de nuevo listo para salir, cuando su voz me volvió a detener.

—Edward… — Su voz sonó tímida, dulce y un poco rota.

Ya no tenía ese escudo con el que había despertado.

— ¿Si? —Dije aún sin voltear.

—Yo… quiero recordar —Voltee a verla estupefacto, y ella estaba de rodillas en la cama. —Ayúdame…por favor.  
—Yo…no me acuerdo de todo lo que vivimos…pero quiero hacerlo. Quiero saber por qué te amaba tanto. Quiero saber por qué sacabas esa sonrisa en mí. Quiero saber por qué me veo tan cómoda en tus brazos. Quiero saber si…aún te amo. Yo…sólo quiero saber…pero tengo miedo.

Yo seguía parado en mi lugar sin poder hacer nada. Pero cuando dijo las últimas dos palabras mi cuerpo actuó por si solo y dio grandes zancadas hacia la cama para encerrar a Bella en un abrazo protector.

—Te ayudaré… —dije separándome de ella cuando soltó un gemido de dolor por mi abrazo, debido a los golpes del choque. —Pero ahora debes dormir… —dije volviéndola a arropar.

—Quédate conmigo, por favor —dijo tomando mi mano

—Por siempre, amor. —tome su mano entre las dos mías. —Aquí estoy…-empecé a acariciar su cabello —y te protejo, te cuido y te amo.

Ella empezó a cerrar sus ojos.

—No me dejes Edward, quiero conocerte. No sé por qué, pero me siento segura a tu lado.

Sonreí con ternura al ver que se le dificultaba el habla por el sueño.

—Le tengo miedo a Jacob…

—No debes…—dije con determinación.

—No es por mí. —Suspiró cayendo cada vez más en los brazos de Morfeo. —Es por ti.

—Shhh. Duerme, amor. Nada nos separará ahora. No ahora, que ya te tengo conmigo, después de dos años creyéndote muerta, no sabes la bendición que es el tenerte aquí en nuestra cama, a salvo, con vida, conmigo. Te amo. Y te juro… —Seguí hablándole aun sabiendo que ya había dormido. Su subconsciente lo captaría —… que nada, ni nadie nos volverá a separar. Te lo juro.

—Te haré recordar…el amor te hará recordar.

_El amor te hará recordar._

* * *

_**HEY!**_

_**Chicas, tal vez vaya un poco fuera del lugar, pero me gustaría saber que edad tienen **__** es que pues ya saben que este fic involucra a "la Mafia" y me gustaría saber cuanto debo moderar el lenguaje pero que aun así sea elocuente **_

_**Otra cosa… el 17| 08 | 13 se cumple un año desde que empecé :3 y pues estaba pensando festejarlo de una forma. Y me gustaría involucrarlas en ésta decisión **_

_**¿Cómo les gustaría que lo celebráramos?**_

_**Opinen en reviews **_

_**Concurso, un One-shoot, etc, etc. **_

_**Además falta un seguidor más para llegar a los 100 favorites :3 **_

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS/TODOS.**_

Derribemos los muros que están en el cielo  
En algún lugar volveremos a bailar para siempre


	8. Esperaré por ti

Summary: _Bella me había disparado y había sido un tiro a mi corazón-Te amo-Escuché la voz dulce de la que era mi Bella. Quería volver a ese día. Ese día en que éramos unos jóvenes enamorados. Ese día en que la tenía a ella. ¿Qué había pasado? Esa chica de ojos fríos no era mi Bella. No sabía que tendría que hacer, pero volvería a tener al amor de mi vida. Era una promesa _

_-*-Todos humanos.-*-_

Disclaimer: _Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer._

Nota IMPORTANTE AL FINAL  
LEAN LA CANCIÓN EXPRESA LO QUE QUIERO DAR A ENTENDER  
EN ESTE CAPITULO.

**Adrenalina por mis venas**

**By: The mysterious Eyes**

**Esperaré por ti.**

* * *

Nunca había sentido algo como esto antes.  
Ahora te estoy perdiendo, y desearía que regresaras…  
Sin ti cerca, es un poco más de lo que puedo soportar.  
Y todas mis lágrimas continúan recorriendo mi cara,  
Así que cielo, esperaré por ti  
porque no sé qué más puedo hacer..  
No me digas que se me acaba el tiempo  
si esto lleva el resto de mi vida…  
Cielo, esperaré por ti  
si piensas que estoy bien, eso simplemente no es verdad.  
Te necesito de verdad en mi vida..  
No importa lo que tenga que hacer, te esperaré.

¿Cómo pudiste olvidarte de mí?  
Tienes que estar volviéndote loca…

¿Qué es necesario para hacerte volver?  
¿Por qué no puedes mirarme?  
Aún estás enamorada de mí…  
No me dejes llorando.

Chica, ¿por qué no podemos sólo  
empezar de nuevo?  
Volver a cómo era…  
Si me das una oportunidad, puedo quererte mucho..  
Pero me estás diciendo que no será suficiente.

– Wait For You — Elliott Yamin

* * *

Las olas se movían tranquilamente ante mi mirada desolada.

El suspiro inevitable que salió de mis labios provocó que saliera un humo blanco de mi boca.

Aún para ser playa, a las seis de la mañana estaba que te congelabas.

Me acomode mi gorro rojo y metí mis manos cubiertas por unos gruesos guantes a mis bolsillos del pantalón.

_¿Cómo era posible esto?_

Todo había pasado tan rápido.

Primero creía que Bella estaba muerta, luego me dicen lo contrario, cuando la veo me dispara y ahora se encuentra en la casa durmiendo pacíficamente.

Apenas había caído dormida yo había agarrado mi ropa caliente y había salido a dar un paseo. Necesitaba pensar.

Bella ya no se acordaba de mí…hasta tal punto de no recordar porque me amaba.

Voltee a mi alrededor, viendo como la luz del sol iba encendiendo el día y hacia que los pequeños granos de arena reflejaran lindos brillos. Como a Bella le gusta… o gustaba_. No sé hasta qué punto ella es mi Bella._

Caminé los diez metros que me separaban de la pequeña casa blanca de madera.

-*SG*-

—Oh, —dije al entrar y ver a Bella asomada por la ventana del dormitorio —Veo que ya estabas despierta.

—Sí, me desperté un poco después de que te fuiste —Bajó la mirada ruborizada, pero aun dándome la espalda —No puedo dormir.

—Duré casi dos horas afuera —dije sin atreverme a pasar, debido a que sentía que tenía una barrera al no darme la cara — ¿Qué hacías por lo mientras?

—Yo… —Me volteo a ver, solo un poco. Se mordió el labio —Te estaba observando mientras tu veías el mar. Eres… —Se ruborizó más —… muy guapo.

Me atragante al pasar saliva y empecé a toser tratando de aguantar la risa por lo que se había atrevido a decir.

—Lo soy desde la última vez que me ví en el espejo —dije en modo juguetón mientras me acercaba a ella.

— ¡Oh, fanfarrón! —Bella rió. Sonreí tiernamente. Estos juegos…era como si nada hubiera pasado. Ése pensamiento me hizo borrar mi sonrisa y suspira por enésima vez en las pequeñas y cortas horas del día.

— ¿Qué pasa? —

—Yo… —dije tomando una mano suya mientras observaba su palidez. Noté claramente como sus músculos se tensaron para apartarla pero se relajó y la dejó en mis manos. —…necesito hablar contigo. Me vuelvo loco al no saber hasta qué punto recuerdas y hasta qué punto te resulto desconocido. Necesito explicaciones, Isabella.

Me separé de ella.

—Está bien —dijo titubeante. Sabía que esto era igual de difícil para los dos. Ella por no saber nada sobre su vida. Y a mí la culpa me comía vivo. Mi alma gritaba de júbilo por que ella estuviera viva, pero mi corazón me decía "No la protegiste, no la mereces"

Se sentó en los pies de la cama y yo tomé la silla para ponerla en frente de ella.

— ¿Qué quieres saber? —

— Todo —

—Yo no sé qué es todo, Edward

Suspiré — ¿Cuál es el recuerdo más viejo que tienes? —Muy bien, es un buen inicio.

Lo pensó un momento —Cuando desperté en la cama del hospital. No sabía ni mi nombre.

Mi boca se abrió. No pensé en que no recordara nada en absoluto.

No podía ni articular palabra, así que con mi mirada la anime a continuar.

—Cuando examiné la habitación con mi mirada ví que a mi costado había un hombre alto con una pistola apuntándome, me sonreía socarronamente —Fruncí el ceño.

"—Me dijo que lamentablemente el inútil del segundo al mando no me había asesinado, pero que él lo haría. Yo le pregunté que quién era, que no sabía qué hacía aquí en una cama de hospital, ni sabía que había hecho como para merecer la muerte. —Me estremecí sin poder evitarlo

Su mirada estaba perdida. —Él bajó el arma confundido y llamó a otro tipo alto que entró inmediatamente. Él sonrió y ahí fue cuando me empezó a explicar mi vida. —dijo ahora observándome a mí.

Fruncí el ceño— ¿Tu…vida?

Asintió —El que me iba a disparar en un principio era Sam, y el que había entrado era Jacob. Él me dijo que yo era su novia. No me dijo porque Sam me iba a matar. Simplemente me dijo que estaba en el hospital porque un equipo de la CIA había disparado a mi coche y había salido volando por la explosión.

—Eso no es cierto… —dije son el ceño fruncido y apretando mis puños. Bella puso una mano arriba de mi puño izquierdo y yo lo quité gentilmente. —Nosotros te conocemos desde hace diez años.

—Te creo —dijo Bella —A ti sí te creo.

— ¿O sea que a Jacob no le creías? —dije confuso

Negó

— ¿Y entonces porque seguías con él?

—Observaba su actitud, extrañamente sentía que yo era algo así como un premio, un capricho. Nunca dejé que me besara por lo mismo. Pero… no podía irme. ¡Por Dios, Edward! ¡Son la mafia!

—Siempre sentí que ese no era mi lugar, que había un lugar especial para mí, con gente a la que quería. Pero no conocía nada fuera del ambiente de los Quiletue. No sabía otra cosa que mi nombre. —dijo desesperada

—Era horrible la sensación de no pertenecer y el saber que no conoces otra cosa más que lo que te han obligado a hacer. Yo me negué a cometer un crimen, sólo era la cara bonita que ocupaba la organización para hacer los tratos con gente de dinero.

Suspiré aliviado.

—Pero…no entiendo. Sigo sin entender cómo es que llegaste a manos de Jacob. —dije rascando mi nuca. Símbolo de confusión y reflexión.

—Ni yo lo sé. No sé entonces porqué llegué a ese hospital. No sé quién nos hizo esto— _nos…_

Tomé sus hombros—Estábamos en un operativo…te fuiste de mi alcance y ahí te atacaron. No sé qué pasó exactamente. —Solté mi agarré y me alejé todo lo que la silla me permitió —Es mi culpa. Yo no te pude salvar. Ése ataque debió ser para mí. Jacob te tuvo con él porque se quería vengar porque yo no quise estar en su organización hace dos años. Por eso te sentías como un premio.

—Edward ¿Por qué me esperaste tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué te esforzabas por hacerme regresar aún después de que te disparé? —dijo bajándola mirada avergonzada. Yo levanté su cara con dos dedos debajo de su barbilla. Me perdí en su mirada, y cuando comprobé que no la bajaría retire mi dedos.

—Porque te amo, y te seguiría hasta el mismo infierno si fuera necesario.

—Quiero recordar, Edward —dijo Bella lanzándose a mi regazo. Ella estaba empezando a abrirse a mí. Había momentos en que tenía su escudo y otros en los que me trataba como antes. Pero yo no lo merecía, no importaba cuanto disfrutara el tenerla en mis brazos.

Escondió su cara en mi cuello—Llamaré a los chicos. Han de estar ansiosos por verte de nuevo. Verás a tu hermano y a tu mejor amiga. Y obviamente también a tus cuñados.

Ella levantó su vista para mirar mis ojos.

—Eres un magnifico hombre, quiero recordarte, lo siento tanto. Pero lo intento, lo juro —Tomó mi cara entre sus manos —Y apuesto a que también yo te hubiera seguido hasta el infierno.

—Lo hiciste —dije con pésame mientras bajaba mi mirada. _Deja de tocarme, Bella. Deja de hacerlo, tu toque hace que mi cuerpo arda en llamas de culpabilidad y por no poder besarte —_Me seguiste hasta la CIA.

Abrió los ojos asombrada— ¿Era de la CIA? —Asentí

La acomodé en la cama —Deberías cambiarte, conociendo a los chicos han de venir ya de camino.

— ¿Qué uso?

—Lo que quieras, te ves hermosa de cualquier forma.

Se ruborizó, y reí —Eso no lo cambias por nada ¿Verdad?

— ¿Edward? —Me dijo antes de salir de la habitación

—¿Si? —dije sin voltear.

— ¿Y si nunca recupero la memoria?

—Lo harás, te ayudaremos.

— Pero… ¿Y si no? ¿Te cansarás de esperarme más? —escuché el temor en su voz

—Bella, —voltee sólo un poco mi cara —Te esperé dos años y te esperaría toda una vida. —dije antes de salir.

Tomé mi celular para mandarles un mensaje a mis hermanos y a mis cuñados.

_Chicos, Ayuda urgente. Bella no recuerda nada.  
Vengan, por favor.  
Edward…_

Empezaría la primera operación fuera de la CIA.

Bella tenía que recordarnos…

**HEY!**

**¿les gusto?**

**Gracias…Tengos dos cosas importantes que decir**

**1.- Gracias por las criticas, me han ayudado a mejorar.**

**2.- En dos semanas cumplo un años como ya había mencionado antes :')**

**Aquí está el link de donde se esta organizando la celebración.**

**Será un concurso. Ahí están las reglas y el premio.**

**En ese mismo lugar se subirá el concurso.**

**Aquí va el link, quiten espacios. Si no les sale busquen en mi perfil, lo subí como otro fic más.**

w ww. fan nfiction . n e t s/ 9516497/ 3/FE LIZ-ANIVER SARIO

Las quiere...TME!


	9. Perdoname

_Summary: __Bella me había disparado y había sido un tiro a mi corazón-Te amo-Escuché la voz dulce de la que era mi Bella. Quería volver a ese día. Ese día en que éramos unos jóvenes enamorados. Ese día en que la tenía a ella. ¿Qué había pasado? Esa chica de ojos fríos no era mi Bella. No sabía que tendría que hacer, pero volvería a tener al amor de mi vida. Era una promesa _

_-*-Todos humanos.-*-_

_Disclaimer: __Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer._

_Nota: LEAN LA CANCION_

**Adrenalina por mis venas**

**By: The mysterious Eyes  
Perdoname**

* * *

Estoy escuchando lo que dices, pero yo no puedo hacer ningún sonido  
Tú me dices que me necesitas  
Entonces vienes y me cortas, pero espera  
Tú me dijiste que lo sientes  
No pensaste que me daría la vuelta, y digo...

Es demasiado tarde para disculpas, es muy tarde  
He dicho que es demasiado tarde para disculpas, es muy tarde

Tomaré una nueva oportunidad, tomaré una caída  
Tomaré un disparo por tí  
Y yo te necesito a tí, como un corazón necesita de un latido  
Pero esto no es nada nuevo  
Yo te amé con un fuego rojo  
Pero ahora se está volviendo tristeza azul, y tú dices  
"Lo siento" como un ángel, , el cielo me hace pensar que eras tú  
Pero tengo miedo...

Apologize- Timbaland

* * *

—Toc, toc —dije mientras golpeaba ligeramente la puerta con mis nudillos —Bells, ya llegaron.

—¡Okay! —dijo a través de la puerta.

Escuché como abrían la puerta del recibidor- ya que ellos tenían una llave- y me dirigí hacia allá para recibirlos.

— ¡Hey! —les dije a todos antes de saludar uno por uno.

Cuando llegué con Alice me asusto que me frunciera el ceño enojada.

—¡No! —Me dijo fuertemente

Alcé mis cejas asombrado —¿Qué pasa?

— Edward, soy tu hermana mayor, y a falta de Esme y Carlisle tu fuiste mi padre. ¡Conozco esa cara! —dijo señalándome acusadoramente — ¡Edward!, ¡Debes de entender que el que le haya pasado eso a Bella no es tu culpa!

Me mordí el labio sorprendido. Nunca me imaginé que fuera TAN observadora.

— ¡Deja ya esa fastidiosa naturaleza tuya que hace que te culpes de todo!

Voltee a mi alrededor y vi a los chicos mirándome curiosamente. Al parecer los únicos que lo había notado eran mi hermana y Jasper, ya que Emmett y Rosalie negaban con su cabeza mientras rodaban los ojos.

—¿Qué hubiera pasado si… —Empecé cabizbaja — hubiera acelerado más?

—Hubieras muerto —dijo tajante Rosalie — Chocaste y sigues teniendo secuelas en tu pierna. Hubieras muerto, y si acaso un choque no te hubiera matado, lo hubiera hecho Aro — Puso sus brazos en forma de jarra en sus caderas —Damos gracias que Bella está con vida. Pero ambos sabemos que contigo no hubiera sido la misma suerte. El problema de Jacob es personal. Quiere matarte y bailar en tu tumba por haberte negado a trabajar con él.

—Pero lo evitaremos —Jasper detuvo el ataque verbal de Rosalie

— Emm…hola —la timida voz de Bella se oyó a nuestras espaldas.

Voltee y Bella se ocultaba en el pasillo.

—Ven acá, hermosa —dije estirando mi mano.

Ella se acercó y la tomó mirando tímidamente a los chicos.

—Bella, ellos son: Emmet, Rosalie —dije señalándolos cuando decía el nombre — Ella es…

—Alice y el mi hermano Jasper. —terminó Bella.

La voltee a ver impresionado —¿Cómo sabes? ¿No que no recordabas nada?

—Yo…—Empezó a rascarse el cuello. —digamos que el choque y el desmayo que le siguió trajeron imágenes y algunas cosas a mi cabeza. Por eso no quería dormir —dijo mirándome a los ojos —Eso hace que me duela la cabeza.

—Jasper…—Rompí el contacto visual con Bella para ver a mi cuñado el cual estaba igual de impresionado que yo —Tu estudiaste psicología antes de enredarte con la CIA. Eres terapeuta —él asintió— ¿Crees poder hacer algo con ella?

Volvió a asentir — Ayudarla a liberar los recuerdos comprimidos

— ¡Edward! —Nos interrumpió Alice —Sé que es importante el que Bella recuerde y eso…pero no he visto a mi amiga desde hace dos años ¡Quiero abrazarla!

Rodee los ojos cuando Alice, siendo Alice, se le aventó encima a Bella; la cual no sabía si estar impresionada por la efusividad o asustada.

—Alice, cuidado, recuerda que somos como unas desconocidas para Bella —dijo Rose apartando a mi hermana para darle un ligero apretón en sus hombros — ¡oh que diablos! —dijo Rosalie antes de aventársele estilo Alice Cullen.

—Chicas, cálmense la asustan —dijo Jasper apartándolas.

—Hey —dijo incomoda Bella. ¿Cómo no?

—Hey, entonces ¿Si recuerdas que eres mi hermana?

—Mayor o menor — dijo mirando al suelo

—Podría aprovechar éste momento para decir que yo soy el mayor, como siempre quise hacerlo debo aclarar —dijo Jasper con una sonrisa traviesa y un tono ligero —pero no…soy el menor —todo lo dijo en un tono calmado para no asustar a Bella.

Bella le dirigió una sonrisa tímida.

— ¡Y yo soy Emmett! —La voz del oso destruyó la calma que Jasper había dejado.

Todos brincamos con su voz y mis reflejos no fueron lo suficientemente buenos como para advertir a Bella de lo que seguía…

Un GRAN abrazo de oso.

—Emmett, —dije frunciendo el ceño — ¿Qué parte de "Esto es extraño para ella" no entiendes?

Emmett rodó los ojos y Bella soltó una risita

-*SG*-

—Entonces, —Emmett empezó con la boca llena. — ¿No recuerdas nada de nada?

Bella se atraganto con su filete y yo le di pequeños golpes pausados en su espalda.

La voltee ver curioso. ¿Por qué esa reacción?

—Yo tengo algo que decirles… —dijo después de limpiarse con su servilleta. Volteo a ver a sus manos que estaban en su regazo, esquivando así nuestras miradas.

Fruncí el ceño y levanté su cara con dos de mis dedos debajo de su barbilla.

—Bella, debes de ser sincera con nosotros. Somos tus amigos, recuérdalo. —dije dándole un sonrisa para darle valor.

—Yo... Obviamente en dos años he tenido flashazos de recuerdos, los he comprimido por miedo, tenía miedo de que si descubría algo de mi pasado Jacob lo usara en mi contra para hacerles daño.

—Ya no estás con él. Escúchame, Bella. Escúchame ahora. —dije tomando delicadamente su cara entre mis manos —Nadie, absolutamente nadie, te volverá hacer daño. No mientras yo esté aquí para protegerte. Porque te amo, Bella. Eres mi vida entera y ya se que se siente el estar a punto de morir porque el amor de tu vida te falta.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y apartó su mirada para ver ahora a todos los chicos, los cuales nos miraban con una sonrisa en los labios —Yo…recuerdo que nuestro padre murió ¿Es cierto? —le dijo a Jasper. El susodicho asintió. —Recuerdo cómo te conocí…en las carreras — Me dijo ahora a mí

— ¿Entonces por qué me preguntaste quién era cuando me disparaste? —dije confundido

—Te digo Edward que tenía miedo. Sentía que te conocía, pero no sabía quién eras. Sabía que habías convivido, pero no sabía por qué en la foto me veía tan feliz. Tu prescencia me asusto y la adrenalina atacó en mí. Te disparé pero no pensaban dejarte muerto. Fue horrible, algo en mí me dijo que te disparará y la otra parte casi corre a ver si acaso te había hecho mucho daño, lo único que pude hacer fue salir corriendo antes de cometer un error.

Asentí sin mirarla a la cara. Después de todo…ella escondía sus recuerdos y los reprimía para protegernos…técnicamente proteger a unos desconocidos… ¿amigos?

Nos contó las pequeñas cosas que recordaba. Dijo que no recordaba mucho ya que nos recordó que su objetivo era reprimirlo.

Nos relató como conoció a Rosalie, como nos conocimos ella y yo, la muerte de su padre, las carreras, pijamadas con Alice y cuando nos venimos a vivir a ésta casa.

Muy poco…

Ella tenía miedo que Jacob nos hiciera daño si ella recordaba. MI Bella seguía AHÍ. Siempre tan solidaria y protectora.

—Bueno, —dijo Alice después de recoger la mesa —ya debemos irnos.

Bella le sonrió, poco a poco regresaba a tener confianza con nosotros. Yo seguía sin poder tocarla sin sentirme culpable.

Sonó mi celular y todos volteamos a verlo confundidos. Esme y Carlisle siempre llamaban a casa, nunca al celular, y si lo hacían, lo hacían al de Alice.

—¿Quién será? —Rosalie preguntó por todos.

—No se, —dije antes de descolgar —Cullen al habla.

—Edward, Jacob piensa atacar el viernes, tienen que detenerlo —dijo Eleazar

—Bella apenas ha regresado a nosotros, ella no esta lista, y no podemos dejarla sola.

—Tendrá que regresar a la CIA entonces…-dijo Eleazar.

—Primero muerto —literalmente gruñi

—Edward, —dijo Eleazar, y puedo apostar que estaba sonriendo —debes recordar que hay una deuda que pagar. Así que los quiero el viernes listos para atacar, en la tarde les mando los informes. Si no lo atrapan, no tendrán pruebas para salvar a Bella— Y con eso colgó.

Apreté mi celular hasta escucharlo tronar. La mano de Bella paró mi agarre y me hizo sostenerla.

—¿Qué pasa? —me dijo

—Jacob piensa volver a atacar éste Viernes.

—Eso es en seis días. —dijo Jasper sorprendido — ¿Tan rápido?

—la CIA nos mandará la información que tienen. Investiga por tu cuenta, no confió en esto. Me huele a trampa.

— ¿Y que pasará con Bella? —dijo Emmett

—Tendrá que ir con nosotros —dije con voz fría mientras zafaba mi mano y con ella despeinaba mi cabello

—El Viernes atacamos, chicos. —dije con la voz de jefe —Jasper, información. Emmett, quiero que ayudes a buscar a Jasper y descubras cosas del lugar, vías de escape, ya sabes todo eso. Rosalie y Alice quiero que recolecten las armas que usábamos y busquen coches accesibles —todos asintieron y se fue cada quien por su lado.

— ¿Y yo? —dijo Bella una vez solos.

— Tu y yo trabajaremos en tu memoria, en dejarla fluir y checaremos que tal ésta tu agilidad —dije con la voz gélida mientras le tomaba la mano y la guiaba hasta el patio trasero.

Tenía que enseñarle todo de nuevo, no podía dejarla indefensa…no de nuevo.

* * *

**¡Hey!**

**Bueno, nuestro Eddie se siente culpable y no quiero tocar a Bella :'(**

**Bella tiene flashazos pero los retenía por miedo a Jacob, al parecer si recuerda un poco a los Cullen pero tiene un escudo protector. ¿Qué piensan de eso?**

**La siguiente actualización será a partir del ataque del Viernes.**

**Chicas quiero que sepan que el motivo que no les pongo tanta información sobre que paso con Bella y eso es que quiero que se pongan algo así como en el papel de Bella, no saben que pasa, es como si la memoria de ustedes también se hubiera borrado. Y me mente fuera la de Jacob que conozco todos los movimientos y trueques que hicieron.**

**Por cierto…fan fiction borró mi publicación de lo que se hará en el aniversario.**

**Pero el Viernes 2 de Agosto a las 18:00 pm hora mexico subiré el cuestionario como un fic más. Pero para evitar que tambien FF lo borré les agradecería que me dieran su correo las chicas que querrán participar, así subire como un capitulo, pero tambien tendran un respaldo en su correo por si FF me vuelve a bloquear o borrar el fic  
Ahí mismo diré las reglas que se habían borrado ****  
Las que quieran participar en un review pongan su correo para mandarles las preguntas, porque Fan fiction me bloqueo  
**

CONCURSO!-

-serán 20 preguntas.

-sobre todos mis fics (la mayoría son One-shoot)

- Ganará la persona que haya contestado primero, o tenga la mayoria bien.

-Serán preguntas sobre el trama de los fics o sobre relevancia, tiempo etc.

-El concurso se subirá el 2 de Agosto del 2013 a las 18:00 pm hora Mexico.

PREMIO!

-Le haré un One shoot dedicado

-Si tiene historias las promocionaré en los siguientes 10 capitulos que suba de cualquier historia.

GRACIAS A TODAS POR LAS QUE LEYERON ESTO, LAS QUE PARTICIPARÁN Y LAS QUE COMENTARON.

**Las quiero!**

**T M E**


	10. Viejo amigo

Summary: _Bella me había disparado y había sido un tiro a mi corazón-Te amo-Escuché la voz dulce de la que era mi Bella. Quería volver a ese día. Ese día en que éramos unos jóvenes enamorados. Ese día en que la tenía a ella. ¿Qué había pasado? Esa chica de ojos fríos no era mi Bella. No sabía que tendría que hacer, pero volvería a tener al amor de mi vida. Era una promesa _

_-*-Todos humanos.-*-_

Disclaimer: _Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer._

**Adrenalina por mis venas**

**By: The mysterious Eyes**

**Viejo amigo.**

* * *

—Buena patada, Bells —dije logrando esquivarla.

Era Miércoles, llevábamos tres días practicando y cabe mencionar que ella seguía siendo una excelente peleadora.

—Edward, quiero pedirte algo —dijo agachándose a recoger su botella de agua —Sólo… no te  
enojes por favor —dijo para después tomar un gran trago de agua

Fruncí el ceño —Dispara vaquero.

—Yo…quiero que vayamos a las carreras.

—No —dije cortante —es peligroso.

—Edward, por favor —dijo Bella suplicante —Tal vez eso me ayude a recordar.

La miré con los ojos entornados —Golpe bajo —ella me sonrió "inocentemente"  
—Hoy en la noche hay una carrera callejera, iremos bajo una condición Isabella —ella asintió —Si yo digo algo tienes que hacerlo, será por tu seguridad ¿Okay? —Ella hizo una mueca con sus labios mientras fruncía su ceño, pero sabía pera por su bien así que asintió.

Sonreí —Okay, son las ocho, vete a bañar a las diez salimos —dije metiéndome en la casa.

-*SG*-

— ¿Tienes el perímetro vigilado Swan? —le dije a Jasper por el teléfono cuando nos estacionamos en el terreno lleno de conductores callejeros.

—Sí, y por si las dudas Emmett está cerca, sólo mándale un aviso por si requieres apoyo —después de un "gracias" colgué.

Salimos del coche y nos fuimos a inscribir.

Cuando regresamos y nos sentamos en el capó de mi coche la voltee a ver sonriente —Ninguno de los dos ha ganado nunca, siempre quedamos empate.

—Disfruta de ese regocijo, Cullen. Ésta noche yo ganaré. —me sonrió.

—Eso ya lo veremos —No nos habíamos dado cuenta que habíamos quedado tan pegados que nuestras narices se rozaban y nuestros alientos se mezclaban, hasta que un movimiento hacia nosotros nos hizo ponernos alerta.

— ¿Qué tal, nena? —dijo un chico de unos veinte años. El chico miraba a MI Bella como si fuera comida y le sonreía engreídamente. —Mi nombre es James —estiró su mano con todo objetivo de tocar su cara, pero fui más rápido y la tomé por la muñeca.

—Aleja tus sucias manos de ella, idiota —Prácticamente gruñí.

—Cálmate, viejo —Casi pierdo el control y le lanzo un puño al escuchar su asquerosa risa.

—James, vengo con él. Por favor retírate —dijo Bella con voz calmada.

James le frunció el ceño para después encogerse de hombros — Después de todo no vales la pena.

La gota que derramó el vaso… —Date por muerto…—dije empezando a levantarme, pero unas manos tomando mi cara y acercándome al cuerpo cálido de la persona amada mientras sus delicado labios me besaban, me hicieron perder el enojo en un solo segundo.

Ella enredo mi cabello entre sus manos y yo la tomé de la cintura acercándola más a mí. Besar sus labios de nuevo era como respirar después de salir del agua. Era el maldito paraíso.

Me separé jadeante, ¡diablos! Era una extraordinaria besadora.

Inspiré todavía cerca de ella, ya que tenías nuestras frentes unidas y yo tenía mis manos apoyadas en el capo a cada lado de ella.

— ¿Po-Por qué fue e-eso? — dije jadeando por aire.

Ella abrió la boca para contestarme aún recargada en el coche y con los parpados entornados.

— ¡Cullen! ¡Swan! ¡Army! ¡Lewis! ¡Es su turno! —la voz del coordinador/tesorero nos interrumpió

—Já como los viejos tiempos —musité para mí.

—Guié a Bella hasta el coche que ella utilizaría — ¡Ah! Casi lo olvido —metí mi mano a mi pantalón y de ahí saqué un intercomunicador — Toma —Se lo acomodé en la oreja y lo probé —Recuerda las condiciones, Isabella —Ella asintió.

Le dí la espalda y me dirigí a mi coche.

Todos los competidores empezaron a apretar el acelerador para hacer sus coches rugir y meter presión a los otros.

Voltee a mi izquierda y me encontré también con la mirada de Isabella la cual hacia rugir más fuerte su motor para agregar el desafío a ésta carrera. Le sonreí engreído y también lo hice rugir más fuerte como aceptando el reto.

El chico alzó una bandera de color rojo y contuve la respiración. La adrenalina en mis venas me hacía sentir como aquel niño de 15 años.

Cuando la bandera cayó al suelo los coches salieron disparados como balas.

Bella y yo íbamos a la delantera. Dejamos a los otros competidores varios kilómetros atrás.  
Faltaban alrededor de cinco kilómetros más para dar la vuelta de regreso a la meta. Teníamos que atravesar las afueras de la ciudad donde las construcciones habían sido paradas por falta de presupuesto a esa zona era común que se le llamara la zona oscura, debido a que era ocupada para carreras y trueques.

Habíamos llegado a la Zona Oscura cuando el familiar sonido de una explosión de motor me hizo perder mi concentración de la carrera para ponerme alerta.

Bajé la ventana y me congelé. Olía a gasolina y motor forzado. Una sola respuesta a eso: Habían usado nitrógeno.

Jacob.

—Bella para —dije a través del intercomunicador.

— ¿Te rindes? —dijo riendo pero su risa paró abruptamente cuando un coche chocó contra mi costado y me metí en su camino.

Habíamos quedado en la parte inferior de un puente sin conexión.

Mi coche había quedado con el capó estrellado contra el costado del cofre de Bella, y un coche se había estacionado enfrente de nosotros.

Toque varias veces el botón que estaba escondido atrás del volante. Confiaba en que Emmett nos había seguido.

Bajé rápido no sin una protesta de mi pierna izquierda la cual traté de no cojear para que no viera que estaba débil.

— ¿Estas bien? —dije cuando abrí su puerta y ella se estaba quitando el cinturón.

Ella asintió.

— Awww ¿No es tierna ésta escena? Me conmueve —dijo Jacob recargado en el capó de su coche mientras tocaba su pecho con una mano.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —El desdén se coló por mis palabras.

— ¿Ésta es la recibida que me das después de no vernos desde hace mucho tiempo? ¿Qué pasó con la educación, amigo? —dijo alegremente

—Yo ya no soy tu amigo —dije entre dientes.

— ¿Amigo? —dijo Bella aún adentro del coche. Yo voltee a verla aun ejerciendo fuerza en mi mandíbula.

— ¡Oh! —dijo Jacob tratando de ocultar una sonrisa — ¿No le has contado de nuestros días juntos. ¡Que mal! Ahora si me siento herido —Tapó su cara como si fuera a llorar.

—Déjate de payasadas, Black. Es obvio que ella no lo sabe, aun cuando tenía memoria nunca se enteró.

— ¿Es que tienes algo de que avergonzarte, pequeño Eddie? ¿Tienes miedo de lo que puede pensar de ti? ¿Qué no extrañas el nitrógeno, pequeño Western?

Fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Western? —dijo Bella más confundida.

—Bella, maneja de regreso a casa.

—Pero…—frunció el ceño

— ¡Ahora! —Alcé mi voz —Recuerda las condiciones Isabella…

— ¿Tienes miedo a que escuché más de lo debido?

Cerré la puerta del coche y observé como se alejó.

— ¿Qué diablos quieres?

—Western cálmate…—Empezó burlón.

— ¡No me llames así! —Cerré los ojos y me apreté el puente de mi nariz furioso —Ese apodo era por las estupideces que hacíamos cuando éramos unos estúpidos adolescentes de trece años.

— ¡Oh claro que lo recuerdo! Inteligente, rápido y seguro.

—Y lo sigo siendo, pero ya no trabajo junto a ti.

Jacob suspiró —Que bueno que fuiste tú quien tocó el tema —Empezó a caminar hacia mí, yo traté de dar un paso hacia atrás, pero mi pierna dolió como protesta. —Tu bien lo sabes querido amigo, que llevo doce años pidiendo que te unas a mí. Y mi negocio ha ido creciendo poco a poco. Yo sé que tú te saliste del equipo cuando empezamos con los robos. Pero ahora eso es poco, somos la mafia más poderosa de Estados Unidos y de Europa. No te puedes negar más, Edward.

— ¿Y yo no sé porque insistes, Black? —dijo con un tono irónico. —Si te lo dije hace doce años que ya no quería ver más contigo y te lo he repetido antes, no sé porque esta vez cambiaría mi opinión.

Jacob frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza. —Sabes… lo de Bella fue un accidente —Apreté mis puños —En verdad iba por ti —Me señaló —Pero el estúpido de mi segundo al mando cometió el error de perseguir el coche equivocado. Cuando tuvo a Bella atrapada disparó al coche para causar que Bella muriera en la explosión. ¡Pero no! La suerte estaba de su lado, tu querida novia salió volando por los aires cayendo en el rio que estaba a unos cinco metros del accidente. La corriente la llevó, hasta que la encontraron y la llevaron a un hospital. Fui yo personalmente a matarla — Me estremecí y tantee en mi pantalón por una pistola. Mierda estaba en el coche. —Pero… ¡Sorpresa! Me encuentro con que Bella no recuerda nada. Dime… ¿Qué mejor que poner a la persona que amas en tu contra? Si mal no recuerdo, te disparó ¿O no? —Se rió despiadadamente y yo me estremecí otra vez — Dime… ¿Cómo te fue con eso? —_Horrible_ —Mi duda es… ¿Por qué la esperaste tanto tiempo? Si yo fuera tú ya la habría olvidado.

—Jacob, tú no tienes alma. ¿Cómo sabrías el vacío que deja un alma gemela?  
—Bueno, el punto es… Tú sabes que al que quiero es a ti.

—Y tú sabes—Empecé en tono confidencial y de camaradería—Que lo que quieras ve viene valiendo una mierda —dije con mis dientes apretados. —Aléjate de mí y aléjate de Bella. Prefiero morir antes de ser uno de los tuyos.

Jacob chaqueó la lengua y se encogió de hombros para después mover su mano despreocupadamente—Conste que fuiste tú quien lo dijo — Sacó una pistola y la dirigió hacia mí.

Maldito Emmett ¿Dónde estás?

* * *

**HEY!  
¿Les gusto?**

**¿Reviews?  
Espero haber aclarado sus dudas con respecto a Bella, si no, pregunten con confianza.**

**Bueeeno para decirles que le daré prisa a este fic, ya que el 12 de Agosto entro a cursos y dejaré de escribir por un tiempo.**

**O.O el un año nunca he dejado espacio entre un fic y otro :S  
Pero ya tengo ideas para el fic de cuando regresé del pequeño periodo de vacaciones ;) no creo poder durar mucho tiempo sin escribir, espero que máximo sea una semana porque el 18 subiré el One-shoot que le deberé a la ganadora del concurso **

**Por cierto…ya esta el Concurso se cerrara el 10 de agosto si es que FF no me lo borra antes **

**Las quiero!**

**The Mysterious Eyes.**


	11. Luces del pasado

Summary: _Bella me había disparado y había sido un tiro a mi corazón-Te amo-Escuché la voz dulce de la que era mi Bella. Quería volver a ese día. Ese día en que éramos unos jóvenes enamorados. Ese día en que la tenía a ella. ¿Qué había pasado? Esa chica de ojos fríos no era mi Bella. No sabía que tendría que hacer, pero volvería a tener al amor de mi vida. Era una promesa _

_-*-Todos humanos.-*-_

Disclaimer: _Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer._

Nota: LEAN LA CANCION

**Adrenalina por mis venas**

**By: The mysterious Eyes**

**_Luces del pasado._**

* * *

Esto va por ti y por mi  
Viviendo nuestros sueños  
Estamos donde debemos estar  
Levanto mis brazos, abro los ojos  
Y todo lo que quiero ver  
Es un cielo lleno de luces

—Lighters— Bruno Mars

* * *

—Bueno, el punto es… Tú sabes que al que quiero es a ti.

—Y tú sabes—Empecé en tono confidencial y de camaradería—Que lo que quieras ve viene valiendo una mierda —dije con mis dientes apretados. —Aléjate de mí y aléjate de Bella. Prefiero morir antes de ser uno de los tuyos.

Jacob chaqueó la lengua y se encogió de hombros para después mover su mano despreocupadamente—Conste que fuiste tú quien lo dijo — Sacó una pistola y la dirigió hacia mí.

Maldito Emmett ¿Dónde estás?

— Presente dijo el presidente —Bromeó Emmett a través del intercomunicador —No te preocupes lo tengo.

Bufé. _Idiota._

—No deberías disparar, Black —dijo recargando mi peso en el costado del capó de mi coche; ya no aguantaba la pierna.

—Te quedaron secuelas ¿Eh? —Señaló mi pierna — ¿Fue un choque tan fuerte?

Fruncí el ceño — ¿Cómo diablos sabes del choque?

—Eso ya no importa. Ahora te voy a matar —Volvió a agarrar fuerte la pistola. —5… 4…3 —_Maldito sínico —2…_

Un punto rojo en su pecho lo hizo detener su cuenta regresiva.

Sonreí — Si yo fuera tú, lo pensaría dos veces antes de disparar. No hay problema con que me dispares, pero dime ¿Valdrá la pena?

Frunció el ceño y guardó su pistola en el pantalón trasero.

—Esto no se acaba así —dijo empezando a caminar hacia la puerta del conductor. —En algún momento te unirás de nuevo a nosotros…o te mataré.

—Jacob… —Lo detuve antes de que se metiera. Me volteo a ver. —Jake… Deja de usar nitrógeno, por favor.

Jacob sonrió socarronamente — Amigo mío. ¿Sigues sintiendo culpa por Embry? —Hizo una voz de lástima, la cual era obvio que era falsa.

Bajé mi mirada para que no viera el dolor y culpabilidad en ella.

Su risa sonó como eco en todo el puente. Se metió en su coche y se fue.

— _¿Todo bien, Edward? —_Emmett me habló mediante el intercomunicador. —_Pareces sofocado, hombre._

—Todo bien. Ve yendo a casa —Respondí.

— ¿Y dejarte solo de nuevo? Ni hablar.

—Yo también ya voy para allá. —Me subí a mi auto y arranqué a toda velocidad rumbo a casa.

*-SG-*

— ¡Edward! —Llegó Alice corriendo y se me colgó del cuello. — ¿Está todo bien? ¿Te hizo daño? ¿Qué te dijo?

La abracé y enterré mi cara en su cuello. Amaba a mi hermana. Siempre tan preocupada por mí.  
—Estoy bien —Alejé mi cara y ella vio mi mirada. Triste, culpable y desolada.

— ¿Qué te dijo, Edward? —su voz fue insistente.

—Simplemente mencionó a Embry.

—Edward, —Alice reprochó —No fue tu culpa, fue un accidente.

—Pero yo se lo enseñé —dije con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. _Basta. —_ ¿Dónde está Bella? —Cambié el tema.

—Atrás…en el jardín que conecta al bosque —Se acercó en forma confidencial —Yo creo que está teniendo recuerdos…

Le sonreí y me dirigí hacia allá.

*-SG-*

Bella estaba mirando hacia el bosque ausente en sus pensamientos. Me acerqué lentamente, sin hacer ruido alguno.

— ¡Bella! —Grité mientras la abrazaba por la espalda.

Bella gritó.

Me reí. Era tan fácil ponerme feliz estando a su alrededor.

Bella se aventó contra mí, abrazándome por el cuello.

—Eres un tonto. Casi muero aquí pensando en ti.

—Al menos morirías con un buen pensamiento —Le guiñé el ojo y ella bufó.

—Edward, tenemos que hablar… —Su voz seria me hizo borrar mi sonrisa y suspirar.

—Sabía que este momento llegaría tarde o temprano…pero esperaba que tarde, pero bueno —Me senté en el pasto y le extendí mis brazos para que se sentará entre mis piernas.

Una vez sentada entre mis piernas la abracé por la espalda.

— ¿Qué quieres saber? —Recargué mi barbilla en su hombro.

— ¿Por qué te llamó Western? —Se recargó en mi pecho.

Reí amargamente — Inteligente, rápido y seguro. —Imité la voz de Jacob.

— ¿Quién te puso así? —Volteo a verme

Fruncí el ceño melancólicamente. Me tomé el tiempo para contestar — Embry Call

— ¿Quién es? —Dijo curiosa

Suspiré —Conocí a Jacob la primera vez que me subí a un coche. Yo era un chico irresponsable de once años. —Sonreí con malicia —Choqué contra su coche.

Abrió sus ojos sorprendida pero esperó a que continuara.

—Nos bajamos y peleamos. Nadie ganó y pues nos cansamos. —Suspiré —Éramos unos adolescentes muy inconscientes…sin padres que nos cuidaran. Fuimos por unas cervezas que él tenía escondidas. Y así nos hicimos los mejores amigos. Corríamos un rato en nuestros coches, tomábamos y volvíamos a correr. Borrachos.

Bella se estremeció en mis brazos.

—Una de esas noches choqué. Mi auto salió volando contra un acantilado. Yo por suerte salí disparado del coche. Embry me encontró, malherido y llenó de tierra y carbón. —Suspiré —Él nos enseñó un nuevo camino de las carreras. Carreras callejeras. Yo lo ví como un padre. Era cinco años mayor que yo y se portaba genial conmigo. Me regalaba dulces y a veces me daba dinero. Ése dinero yo lo usaba para mi coche, el cual él también me había comprado.

—Yo aprendí muchos trucos de él. Me enseñó a arreglar mi coche, y conducir como un experto. Pero Jacob se obsesiono con el dinero que dejaban las carreras. Él siguió siendo un niño rebelde, y todavía más peligroso, en cambio yo aprendí a comportarme con responsabilidad. No volví a conducir borracho.  
—Una tarde, experimentando, descubrí que usando nitrógeno nuestros coches iban más rápido. ¡Empezamos a ganar todas las carreras! —dije recordando lo orgulloso que estaba Embry en ésa ocasión.

—Jacob sigue ocupando el nitrógeno —Bella me dijo muy metida en mi plática.

—Lo noté. Por eso nos alcanzó tan rápido —dije besando su frente.

— ¿Qué más te dijo?

— Que me uniera a él. Lleva insistiendo doce años.

— ¿Cuándo se separaron? —Frunció el ceño.

—Después de que… —Tragué el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta. —Algo pasara, él quiso llevar su ambición por el dinero a más. Empezó a robar. —Fruncí el ceño —Yo había cambiado. Y no pensaba volver a caer en los malos pasos.

Bella sonrió y se estiró para alcanzar mis labios. Al principio no reaccione al estar asombrado, pero luego la tome de la nuca para profundizar más el beso. _Te amo._

Cuando se nos acabó el aire junte mi frente a la suya y suspiré — Ya van dos veces ¿Qué significa? —Susurré con los ojos cerrados.

—Sigue contándome —Se separó y se volvió a sentar en mis piernas. — ¿Qué acaso Embry no lo detuvo?

El aire se fue de mis pulmones al regresar a la realidad…y más con esa dura pregunta.

—Al ganar tantas carreas Jacob empezó a experimentar usando más nitrógeno del que era comprobado que era seguro. Embry lo regañó diciendo que ponía su vida en peligro. Jacob le gritó, se pelearon y al final ambos se desafiaron.  
— ¿Cómo?

—Una carrera —

— ¿Quién ganó?

—Jacob

Bella abrió los ojos asombrada.

— ¿Y qué pasó con Embry?

Cerré los ojos con fuerza — Murió —Susurré con voz ahogada

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué le pasó? —La alarma en su voz me hizo sentir peor.

Abrí mis ojos y la miré profundamente.

—Yo lo maté. —

* * *

**OOO si mueran lentamente…**

**¿Reviews?**

**¿Qué piensan del pasado de Edward?  
Ya van dos besos *_***

Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews!  
Me mandaron un mensaje diciéndome que no le salía el fic del concurso, lo cual es extraño porque a la mayoría si le ha aparecido.  
así que aquí pondré las preguntas por si acaso. Por si a alguien más no le aparece. Si tienen problemas soy toda oídos :*

Deberán de mandarme las respuestas por Mensaje.

De la siguente manera:

_1.- bla bla bla_

_2.- bla bla bla_

SÓLO las respuestas.

PREMIO!

-Le haré un One shoot dedicado

-Si tiene historias las promocionaré en los siguientes 5 capítulos que suba de cualquier historia.

GRACIAS A TODAS POR LAS QUE LEYERON ESTO, LAS QUE PARTICIPARÁN

_***CONCURSO***_

_**20 PREGUNTAS…SUERTE… pd: LOVE YOU!**_

¿Cuál fue mi primer fan-fic?

¿Cuál es la única adaptación que tengo y de quién es?

Primer Song-fic.

¿Cuál es el fan-fic en el que digo que se inspira en mi forma de pensar y vida? *Pista*: no creo en el amor en la vida real.

Tres bandas (o cantante) en el que me haya inspirado para hacer un One-shoot y que canción ocupé. (he hecho varios)

Fic en el que tengo más reviews.

En que fic menciono a mi hermana *pista* La caractericé con un personaje Quiletue a la edad de 12 años. Bella lo protege

Último fan-fic que he escrito.

¿En cuál Fic Edward actúa como un misógino y luego se da cuenta que está enamorado de Bella cuando ésta se va a casar?

¿A quién siempre pongo como el malo?

¿A partir de qué fan-fic mejoré mi ortografía y redacción? *Pista* Es el primero en el que empecé a ocupar el "—" {Vean los summary}

¿De qué trata mi primer fic?

¿Cuál fue el cuarto fan-fic que publiqué?

¿Cuándo fue mi primera publicación?

¿Cuántos fics tengo publicados sin contar el concurso {obviamente} …

Fic en el que pongo a Edward como padre soltero.

El fanfic- musical que hice se llama… {similitud al Fantasma de la ópera}

Un fanfic-poema que hice fue… {Es el más corto que tengo}

El único Sci-Fi que tengo se llama…

¿Cuántos capítulos (sin contar notas) tiene mi fic más largo?

¡Listo! Ven son unas preguntas regaladas xD y con pistas.

Se cierra el: **10 de Agosto del 2013 a las 22:00 pm hora México.**

y subo las puntuaciones el: **13 de Agosto del 2013  
MANDARÉ MENSAJE A LAS QUE HAYAN PARTICIPADO.  
**

***** Okas sin más que decir…las amo chicas lindas!

The mysterious eyes


End file.
